


По направлению к будущему

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Gen, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot
Summary: Ямазаки казалось, что все в его жизни идет по плану, даже если этот план — не его. И только потом он понял, насколько ошибался...





	По направлению к будущему

**Author's Note:**

> нелинейное повествование, скомканный таймлайн, автор ориентировался на то, что события в манге “Куроко но баскет” происходят приблизительно в 2008-2010 годах

Знакомство Ямазаки Хироши с Ханамией Макото произошло при самых обыденных обстоятельствах: Ханамия вышел из кабинета директора ровно в тот момент, когда Ямазаки в прямом смысле слова плевал вышеупомянутому директору в чай. 

Ханамия, ни слова ни говоря, закрыл дверь в кабинет. Ямазаки, помедлив (терять ему все равно было уже нечего), поболтал чайничек и поставил его обратно на поднос.

— Как зовут? — спросил Ямазаки после паузы у неприятного красавчика. Тот не торопился начинать разговор.

— Ханамия Макото, — ответил тот, рассматривая Ямазаки со слишком пристальным интересом. 

— Сочувствую.

— О? — Ханамия поднял брови и вдруг разулыбался. Премерзко, впрочем. — Вы мне угрожаете?

— Сочувствую. Непросто, наверное, жить с девчачьим имечком.

Улыбка Ханамии на секунду исчезла, а потом вернулась — еще более ядовитая, чем прежде.

— Непросто, наверное, жить таким вот Ямазаки Хироши, — Ханамия казался умником. 

У Ямазаки был на таких наметан глаз. Кулаки тут же зачесались. Ханамия был прав. Жить таким вот Ямазаки Хироши в дружеских тисках старшей школы Кирисаки Дайичи было совсем непросто. Ямазаки понял это очень быстро. Директор своей отповедью только подтвердил его выводы. По правилам школы, видите ли, нельзя было ходить с крашеными волосами. То-то в классе Ямазаки правил бал какой-то панк с бледно-сиреневыми волосами и полным ртом жвачки. Они еще не успели познакомиться, но Ямазаки грело сердце предположение, что они — такие двое — поймут друг друга и подружатся. Директор развеял эту иллюзию: панку было можно, Ямазаки — нельзя. Ему не сказали этого напрямую, но отчетливо дали понять. Директор был из породы формалистов, которые считают возможным судить о человеке по цвету волос. А об ученике исключительно по его документам. Наверное, название, да и уровень школы, из которой перевелся Ямазаки, для директора были как нож в сердце и дартс во все благодарственные письма и награды на его стене. Плевок в реноме школы, несмотря на хорошую успеваемость и рекомендательные письма. И взятку, которую отвалил папаша Ямазаки.

Директор смотрел на Ямазаки с недоумением и так вздергивал ноздри, как будто одно его присутствие портило воздух. Ямазаки вышел из его кабинета подавленный и злой. Даже любезности секретарши его не согрели. Пока та приглашала следующего студента, суетилась, разливая чай, а потом ушла за какими-то документами, Ямазаки молча бурлил негодованием. В тишине приемной чай пах застенчиво и нежно. Ямазаки решил, что стоит соответствовать ожиданиям. Плевок в реноме? Ямазаки плюнул в чайник. Ханамия Макото застукал его на месте преступления и повел себя странно.

— Откуда имя знаешь? — Ямазаки не нужно было прикладывать усилий, чтобы выглядеть угрожающе. Ханамия, презрительно фыркнув, указал на вышивку на жилетке Ямазаки. Сентябрь выдался жарким, в школе еще не перешли к гладким зимним пиджакам.  
Ямазаки почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Новенький? — вкрадчиво спросил Ханамия. Он прижмурил глаза, словно бы от удовольствия. — Баскетбол?

— Не твое дело, — у Ямазаки по спине побежали мурашки. Ханамии достаточно было открыть дверь у себя за спиной и сдать Ямазаки. Одно слово против другого, Ямазаки не сомневался в исходе. Ханамия оценивающе смотрел на него и не собирался уходить. Ямазаки забеспокоился. 

— Ямазаки-кун! Как хорошо, что ты меня дождался.

Секретарша явилась как раз вовремя: Ханамия, кажется, никуда не торопился, а Ямазаки не знал, как себя дальше вести.

— Вот распечатки с расписанием. Если что-то будет непонятно, проконсультируйся с классным руководителем, тьютором или старостой. Что же до клуба…

Секретарша перелистнула пару страниц.

— Боюсь, баскетбольный клуб полностью укомплектован. Вот если бы ты начал учебный год в апреле, со всеми…

— Но… у меня есть рекомендательное письмо от тренера, — у Ямазаки вдруг пересохло во рту.

— Да, в самом деле. Ханамия-кун?

Ямазаки непонимающе перевел взгляд с секретарши на молчаливого Ханамию. Тот продолжал улыбаться, но иначе — мягко, как-то удивительно безобидно. Хорошенький, умненький мальчик. 

— Очень жаль, но все места, боюсь, заняты, — он посмотрел на Ямазаки с искренним сожалением. 

— Ничего не поделаешь, Ямазаки-кун, — секретарша развела руками. — Вот, может быть, ты попробовал бы вступить в клуб лакросса — там еще есть места. Или облавные шашки! У нас замечательный шашечный клуб.

Ханамия, поклонившись, проскользнул мимо Ямазаки неслышной тенью. Флюоресцентный свет ламп выбеливал лица, секретарша и Ямазаки выглядели несвежими и уставшими. Ханамия будто сиял. Его зеленоватые глаза в неживом свете казались неестественно яркими. Во взгляде, украдкой брошенном на Ямазаки, была насмешка.

Ямазаки показалось, что позвоночник у него заледенел.

— Кто он такой? — Ямазаки пришлось прочистить горло перед вопросом.

— Лучший ученик, — с явной гордостью ответила секретарша, — просто умница. И баскетболист. Баскетболист тоже замечательный. Первогодка, а уже в основном составе! Извини, мне нужно подписать документы.

Ямазаки смотрел, как она заходит в кабинет к директору, забыв про чай, и склоняется над его столом.

«Вот тебе и плюнул», — невпопад подумал Ямазаки.

* * *

— Как прошло? — Ицуки валялся на своем верхнем ярусе в обнимку с ноутом.

— Да пиздец, — Ямазаки плюхнулся в кресло-мешок и потер лицо.

— Шутишь, что ли? Тебе же только надо было забрать распечатки. Сколько ты до них шел?

— Ну, расписание я и так знаю, потому и не торопился… — Ямазаки вздохнул. — Директор прицепился к моему цвету волос, решил, что я крашеный, и это моя жизненная позиция. 

В комнате было душновато — всю ее, начиная с обеда, насквозь простреливало солнце, не считая темного угла, в котором стояла двухъярусная кровать. Однако стоило открыть окно, как становилось не продохнуть от криков со спортивной площадки и негромкого, но назойливого гула и тяжелого запаха влажного белья из прачечной, к углу которой примыкало общежитие.

— Кондей еще не починили? — Ямазаки сбросил жилетку и расстегнул рубашку. Солнце облизывало его лицо.

Ицуки отложил ноут и наполовину спрыгнул, наполовину стек со второго яруса. Рост ему это позволял.

— Может быть, сегодня…

Ямазаки фыркнул. Куратор общежития кормил их обещаниями вторую неделю.

— Попрошу брата купить вентилятор.

Ицуки подошел, плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и принялся шумно в нем устраиваться.

— Ты так его насквозь пророешь.

— Зато какой курорт, а? Нам только коктейлей и не хватает. И девиц в бикини!

— Уверен, все остальные думают, что нам не хватает костюмов с черными рубашками и татуировок.

— Братан, — низким хриплым голосом сказал Ицуки, на мгновение прекратив насиловать кресло.

— Брателло, — поддержал Ямазаки. Потом уже сказал нормальным голосом, — ты бы хоть прическу проапгрейдил. А то ходишь такой весь из себя четкий, с бакенбардами и бритый под ноль.

— Прическа? Кто бы говорил, — Ицуки кивнул за спину.

Ямазаки обернулся. На полу лежал яркий рыжий отсвет от его волос.

— Как это, бля, вообще возможно?

— Твои гены, тебе видней... 

— Не повезло, — Ямазаки потянулся.

— Все твои проблемы из-за того, что в рыжий красятся всякие отбросы, — Ицуки пожал плечами. — Уж прости.

— Да ладно. Меня вон даже в детском садике за это попрекали.

Ямазаки не верили, когда он говорил, что не красится. И если при искусственном освещении его волосы еще выглядели более-менее нормально, то под солнцем начинали гореть. Рыжина досталась ему, наверное, от мамы. У той волосы на изгибах вспыхивали красной медью. От нее ниточка преемственности протянулась к брату — каштановый сочный подтон у прядей, и бесстыдно вцепилась в Ямазаки. Только заведующая детского сада, первая в длинной цепочке взрослых, участвовавших в жизни Ямазаки, поверила, что он таким уродился. Наверное, здравый смысл ей подсказал, что вряд ли такого маленького ребенка станут красить в такой непопулярный цвет. Остальные не были так снисходительны.

— Знаешь, что такое джинджеризм? Предвзятое отношение к рыжим.

Одно из первых воспоминаний Ямазаки: глаза болят, во рту привкус крови. Брат смотрит на него снизу вверх, потому что, сидя на корточках, застегивает на нем рубашку, потом кофточку, потом куртку. Брат уже совсем взрослый и ходит в старшую школу. Брат очень красивый — фарфоровой, полупрозрачной красотой тонко нарисованного лица, надетого на шею худощавого, плотно и скупо слепленного тела: кости, мышцы, кожа в обтяжку, ничего лишнего.

— Ты плакал?

У Ямазаки свербит в носу.

— Просто разозлился.

Злость похожа на красный перец — глаза и рот начинает немедленно жечь.

— Давай не скажем маме…

В лице брата беспокойство.

— Давай.

Брат берет Ямазаки за руку, и они идут домой. У Ямазаки несколько таких воспоминаний, они наслаиваются друг на друга. Идет дождь. Они с братом стоят под навесом булочной, потому что оба забыли зонты. Льет стеной. У брата промок и потемнел гакуран. Пахнет мокрой листвой и влажной шерстью. У Ямазаки замерзла другая рука, не та, за которую его держит брат. У его ученической сумки через плечо лямки из коричневой кожи. Ямазаки думает, что вырастет и станет как брат — самый близкий и важный взрослый его детства. 

Зима и холодно. У брата на локте порвалась куртка, мама ее зашила, но стежки все равно заметны. Новую ему купят в следующем году. Очень дует. На Ямазаки желтый кусачий шарф. Он идет без варежек, потому что подрался и ссадил костяшки. «Мы же не скажем маме?» «Нет, не скажем». В этот раз, быть может, опять все удастся замять. Одногруппники боятся Ямазаки. Брат учит его драться незаметно — толкнуть или подставить подножку. Очень важно, говорит он, чтобы не подумали на тебя. Потому что если подумают, и мама узнает… А если не драться? спрашивает Ямазаки. Брат выдыхает, пар размывает черты его лица, делая его далеким и ненастоящим. Попробуй…

Весна. Цветет слива — крупные розоватые цветы на темных изломанных ветках. Снова дождь. Они с братом опять стоят под навесом булочной, потому что оба опять забыли зонты. Тяжелые редкие капли сыплются в лужи со звонким плюханьем, солнце просвечивает их насквозь.

— Смотри, Хироши, — говорит брат. — Где-то лисички женятся…

— Пусть лучше не женятся, — бурчит Ямазаки. — Нарожают рыжих детей, и их будут дразнить в садике.

— Лисички бывают не только рыжие, — брат дергает его за прядку, выбившуюся из-под панамки.

— А тебя тоже дразнили в садике? — спрашивает Ямазаки. Они все ждут и ждут, и ему скучно.

— Нет, в садике нет. Я никогда не был настолько рыжим. 

У брата полуприкрыты глаза, как будто он дремлет наяву.

— Мне кажется, дело не только в цвете волос. У тебя, например, и характер такой же рыжий, — брат тычет его указательным пальцем в лоб.

Ямазаки не спрашивает, что он имеет в виду.

— Ариса-чан говорит, ты похудел. — Ариса-чан — воспитательница Ямазаки. 

— Неправда, — брат отворачивается. Он похудел, из рукавов торчат костлявые запястья.

Ямазаки любит эти воспоминания, гладкие, как поверхность воды, по которой скользит водомерка. Под поверхностью — омут.

* * *

Они с братом возвращались домой достаточно рано. Тогда их семья жила в социальном жилье, полученном в лотерее. Почти целый квартал занимали длинные бежевые дома в четыре этажа. Ямазаки до сих пор помнил высокий рапис в горшке, который соседка снизу то и дело выставляла у подъезда. Перед входом брат останавливался и смотрел на их окна. Ямазаки казалось, что окна смотрят на них в ответ. Дома ждала задерганная Мицуки. Соседи про них с братом говорили — «старикова дочь» и «старухин сын»: брат пошел в маму, Мицуки — в отца. Оба считали, что лучше было бы наоборот. В Мицуки ничего не было от тонкокостной убористой изящности брата: квадратное невыразительное лицо с узко прорезанными глазами, много свободного места сверху и снизу, тяжелый подбородок и такие же тяжелые плечи. Даже подростком она выглядела женщиной. 

— Мелкий, раздевайся, — Ямазаки не помнил такого, чтобы она не была занята, — Хиромаса, к маме с отчетом.

Сильная и неунывающая, она питала к Ямазаки некую не совсем здоровую склонность, как мама-кошка к самому слабому и агрессивному котенку из помета. Большую часть своего детства Ямазаки ел ее ужины на скорую руку и завтраки из того, что купил папа, возвращаясь ночью с работы, одевался в рубашки и футболки, которые она стирала, а потом развешивала на балконе, каждую звонко встряхивая. И все равно Ямазаки любил брата больше и волновался за него, когда он, застыв лицом, стучал в мамину дверь. Ямазаки не слышал ответа, но в определенный момент брат поворачивал дверную ручку и, сгорбившись, проникал в открывшуюся щель. Запах болезни, неприятным намеком осевший в квартире, становился особенно сильным. 

Иногда, ночами, когда папа возвращался слишком поздно и будил Ямазаки всем этим шумом, который производит уставший человек: шуршанием, вздохами, приглушенным хлопаньем холодильника и шумом воды из ванной, Ямазаки, подождав, пока он угомонится, вставал, неслышно обходя кровать Хиромасы, и выбирался в коридор. Папа спал на диване в гостиной, отделенной от кухонного уголка только стойкой, у сестры и у мамы были отдельные комнаты. Папа ложился и тут же засыпал, и разбудить его могли только будильник и голод, поэтому Ямазаки переставал красться.

Он подходил к маминой комнате и приоткрывал дверь — запахи больницы становились сильнее, но Ямазаки пугали не они. Он быстро привык к особой лекарственной горечи, привкусу красного женьшеня и холодного антисептика в воздухе. Ему казалось, так должна пахнуть душа зимы — болезненно и нездорово. Но больше всего его настораживало отсутствие человеческого запаха, как будто лечение осталось, но болезнь и ее человек внезапно пропали. Поэтому ему необходимо было убедиться, что дома все на месте.

По ночам мама чаще всего не спала и, стоило Ямазаки открыть дверь, в коридор проливалось янтарное свечение торшера. Мама представляла из себя длинный сверток на кровати, по макушку укрытый бабушкиным лиловым одеялом с вышивкой из листов гинкго. Одеяло медленно и тяжело дышало. Ямазаки следил за ним некоторое время, а потом, успокоенный, тихо закрывал дверь и уходил спать. Единственное, чему завидовали его одногруппники в детском саду — он никогда не боялся монстров, ни под кроватью, ни в шкафу.

Однажды мама услышала, как он открыл дверь. Одеяло на мгновение застыло:

— Хиромаса?

— Это я, — Ямазаки почему-то потребовалось все мужество, чтобы признаться.

— Уйди, — помолчав, сказала мама.

Ямазаки тихо закрыл дверь.

— …Так и сказала? — перед выходом, даже если они торопились, брат тщательно осматривал Ямазаки и обязательно что-нибудь поправлял: перевязывал шарф или застегивал молнии на карманах. Ямазаки в такие моменты стоял навытяжку, широко разведя руки. Он думал, что брату нравится заботиться о нем, а ему нравилось то, что нравится брату.

— И ты ушел?

Ямазаки кивнул.

— Вот и молодец, — брат, когда улыбался, казался счастливым. Улыбка согревала его обыкновенно слишком холодное и из-за того как будто бы высокомерное лицо.

— Хочешь, вечером зайдем в булочную? А то мы все мимо и мимо…

— Хочу!

Ямазаки крепко взял брата за руку. Та была холодная и вялая и сжалась спустя долгое мгновение. С деньгами у них последнее время было туговато, и папа ничего не давал на карманные расходы. Если он дал денег Хиромасе, это было тревожным знаком. Они молча спешили вниз по улице мимо мам с детьми и шумных разговоров. Ямазаки сжимал руку брата и то и дело смотрел на него, тот чувствовал взгляд, поворачивался и улыбался. По его лицу ничего нельзя было понять.

— Ну, какую булочку хочешь? Сладкую? С джемом? — вечером брат сдержал обещание.

Ямазаки сосредоточенно пялился на витрину. Сестра тайком учила его читать: «Идиотина! Придешь в магазин, как узнаешь, что тебе по карману, что нет?» «У тебя спрошу?» «Придурок!» Читать он пока не научился, зато разобрался в цифрах — с этим оказалось гораздо проще.

— Хочу вот эту!

— Ты уверен? — брат смотрел на него с сомнением: Ямазаки выбрал самую дешевую. — Это же просто сладкий хлеб…

— Хочу ее!

— Надо же, какие люди. Хи-ро-ма-са-кун.

Брата загородила тень. Ямазаки увидел, как на его предплечье легла рука и сжала, скомкав рукав гакурана.

— Твой брат? Похож на тебя.

Ямазаки сначала решил, что это кто-то взрослый, потому что он был огромен: широкие икры, широкая грудная клетка, широкие плечи, рост и голос подстать. Только по гакурану Ямазаки понял, что это такой же школьник, как и его брат. Того количества материи, которое пошло на его форму, хватило бы на то, чтобы одеть и брата, и Ямазаки в придачу. Ему пришлось сесть на корточки, чтобы оказаться вровень с Ямазаки.

— Вы друг брата?

Лицо у него тоже было широкое, с крупными, сонными чертами.

— Сразу видно, что братья. Как будто другой ты, Хиромаса, — незнакомец посмотрел снизу вверх на брата. Выражения его лица Ямазаки не видел — все заслонил гигант в гакуране. — Почти такой же.

Он вдруг прикоснулся к щеке Ямазаки, как к чему-то хрупкому, готовому вот-вот разбиться. 

— Надо же, такой малявка, — он казался искренне удивленным.

Внезапно взял и ткнул пальцем Ямазаки в ноздрю.

— Не лезет.

— Не тронь его, — тихо сказал брат, и никогда прежде Ямазаки не слышал у него такого голоса.

— Вы же не ссоритесь? — Ямазаки отмахнулся от пальца.

— Ссоримся? Мы? — гигант расхохотался, и это вышло настолько оглушительно, что хозяйка булочной, заволновавшись, попросила не распугивать посетителей. Гигант не обратил на нее никакого внимания. — Я его семпай из клуба, из которого он ушел. Я волнуюсь.

— У нас мама заболела, — хмуро сказал Ямазаки. — Брату нужно провожать и встречать меня из садика.

— Так бы и сказал, Хиромаса-кун, — гигант улыбнулся, обнажив тусклые зубы, темноватые у десен. — Мы бы помогли. Я бы помог.

— Спасибо, семпай, я справляюсь, — тихо ответил брат. Ямазаки ждал, что он поклонится, но он ничего не сделал.

Гигант тоже ждал, сидя на корточках и свесив руки между колен. Ямазаки видел его улыбку в профиль. Улыбка тоже чего-то ждала, кривоватая и неискренняя. Молчание тянулось и тянулось.

— Вы, кажется, хотели что-то купить? Хозяйка! 

Он наконец-то выпрямился. Ямазаки, выдохнув, нашарил руку брата. Она была холодная и потная, ладонь скользила. Ямазаки шепнул: «Бежим», и они побежали.

— Брат…

Они тяжело дышали, прислонившись к ограде. Гранатовое дерево над ними еле слышно шевелило ветвями. В голове у Ямазаки роились вопросы и ненависть — как он жалел в тот момент, что он маленький.

— Хиромаса?

Тот вздрогнул, как будто Ямазаки ткнул его кулаком.

— Все в порядке, — он призрачно улыбнулся. — Мы же не скажем маме?..

Следующим вечером брат опоздал. Ямазаки ждал его и маялся. Весь день его мучила тревога, к вечеру превратившаяся в тугое, звенящее чувство, сжимающее в челюстях сердце. Он бродил от окна к окну. Обычно брат забирал его одним из первых, и они уходили под завистливыми взглядами остальных детей, но вот большую часть из них уже забрали родители, и вечер за окном погас, обратившись ветреной ночью, а брат все не шел и не шел.

— Ты сегодня допоздна, Ят-чан? — Ариса-чан, миленькая-миленькая, в фартучке с утенком, наклонилась погладить его по голове. — Вижу, ты уже собрался.

— Хиромаса задерживается, — Ямазаки улыбнулся настолько беспечно, насколько получилось. — Да вот же он, Ариса-чан!

— Где?

В окне зыбкими тенями отражалась комната. Из-за темноты за стеклом ничего не было видно, только освещенная часть живой ограды.

— Вон же он, под деревом! Я побежал, Ариса-чан!

— Ят-чан, стой!

Ямазаки увернулся от нее и понесся по коридору.

— Пока, Нишики-сенсей!

— Нишики-сан, держите его!

Ямазаки знал район как свои пять пальцев: детских садов в нем было несколько, пара средних школ и только одна старшая. Главным производством в округе был автомобильный завод, а главным проектом — социальное жилье, часть из которого разыгрывали в лотерею. Сразу было понятно, где будут учиться дети. Если бы мифическая красная нить связывала бы не только мизинцы влюбленных, но и людей с местами, предназначенными им судьбой, школа была бы похожа на мохнатый красный клубок, обвивший тонкими алыми щупальцами людей, осужденных на нее. 

Ямазаки бежал к ней, опережая свое будущее на десять лет, задыхаясь от смутных, тревожных предчувствий. У него горели не только глаза, но все лицо, как будто он макнул его в кипяток. Листья шелестели ему вслед.

— Ямазаки Хироши, где твой брат?

— Я к нему!

— Милый, погоди!

Ямазаки даже не понял, кто окликнул его, это мог быть кто угодно, учительница сестры из старшей школы, тетенька с почты, или дама, у которой они с папой покупали карандаши и лотерейные билеты. В округе все друг друга знали. Стемнело, но вечер был достаточно ранний, и на пути Ямазаки то и дело попадались какие-то лишние люди — стайка учениц средней школы, бабушка с сумкой, полной овощей.

Ямазаки несся и мысленно орал: «С дороги!», ему казалось, у него вот-вот отрастет огненный хвост, как у кометы. В легких пекло, дыхания не хватало, и он уговаривал себя — еще чуть-чуть, — и сулил самому себе награды. В распахнутых воротах школы у него открылось второе дыхание. Большие часы на школьном здании показывали начало девятого — Ямазаки отсчитывал деления, шевеля губами. В каком из классов искать брата, он не знал.

Окна горели только в спортивном зале, и Ямазаки понесся туда, с шумом распахнул дверь, напугав пару ребят, сворачивающих сетку.

— Ямазаки Хиромаса! — у него не хватило дыхания ни на что больше.

— А? Привет! — один из них растерянно поклонился.

— Слушай, это он не про себя, наверное. Ямазаки? В любом случае, посмотри в клубных комнатах. Отсюда прямо и направо.

— Спасибо!

— Но вообще тебе нельзя здесь находиться! Все уже разошлись!

Ямазаки не слушал, что ему кричат в спину. Его ждало двухэтажное тихое здание, хлипкое, поделенное на ячейки с картонными стенами и тонкими дверями. Ямазаки бежал вдоль них и дергал за каждую. Его тревога и злость выгорели, оставив отчаяние. Вдруг он ошибся? Вдруг он все не так понял? Вдруг все в порядке, и брат в самом деле задержался, и теперь они с Арисой-чан бегают по кварталу и его ищут? Вдруг мама узнала?..

Очередная дверь скрипнула и поддалась.

— Эй, я же сказал ее закрыть!

Ямазаки узнал вчерашнего гиганта по размерам — он сидел спиной к окну, большая черная тень, из-за величины кажущаяся бесформенной. Еще две тени стояли, прислонившись к противоположным стенам, заключив в полукруг брата Ямазаки. В окно светил тусклый желтушный фонарь, и лицо брата в его свете казалось просто усталым, но Ямазаки ни с чем бы не перепутал страх, проступивший сквозь его тонкие черты. В этот момент всем своим существом Ямазаки понял, что лучше бы ошибался. 

«Эй, рыжий, что это ты такое прячешь в ведерке?»

Ямазаки успел узнать такие заходы. Лучше бы брат и Ариса-чан сейчас его искали.

— Хироши! — брат сделал такое движение, словно хотел броситься к нему, но не смог сдвинуться с места.

— О, ты и брата позвал?

Казалось, что гигант вставал медленно, его тень расползлась неопределенным комком, словно бы неуверенная, что он будет делать дальше.

— Нам бы просто пообщаться, Хиро-тян, — сказал гигант, доверительно наклонившись.

Свет фонаря очертил его голову тусклым ореолом, и тут Ямазаки понял, что он тоже рыжий. 

— Что тут забыл этот малявка? Вся твоя группа поддержки, — одна из теней небрежно засунула руки в карманы.

Ночная кладовка была заполнена не вещами, но тенями вещей. Ямазаки схватил тень стула и огрел ею тень гиганта. Холодное заусенистое железо ободрало ему пальцы. Он задыхался и ничего не мог сказать. Когда все-таки открыл рот, из него полилось какое-то нечренораздельное, всхлипывающее завывание, напугавшее его самого.

— Эй, эй, — залепетал вдруг гигант, — Хиромаса, мы же ничего такого…

— Хироши, оставь! Все хорошо, слышишь? Тише, тише.

По контрасту с его горящими щеками руки брата казались очень холодными. Ямазаки глядел в его остекленевшие, испуганные глаза и не мог успокоиться.

— Эй, ребята, что тут у вас?

У Ямазаки несколько следующих минут начисто выпали из памяти. Истерика поднялась у него откуда-то из желудка и душила, лилась из него завываниями и слезами. Ямазаки оказался ею побежден и все, на что уходили его оставшиеся силы, так это на то, чтобы не сдаться без боя. Он давился, оглушенный, и пытался совладать с собой. В определенный момент брат обнял его и начал укачивать, бормоча что-то утешительное и пустое. Ямазаки с трудом разлепил склеенные ресницы.

Темнота закончилась, сменившись светом лампочки под потолком, в маленькую клубную комнату в придачу к нему, брату и троим теням, резко превратившимся в растерянных школьников, набились сторож, немолодой усталый дядька в очках, явно то ли учитель, то ли тренер, и парочка из спортзала.

— Ну и что вы тут устроили? — спросил учитель негромким тягучим голосом, идеально подходящим к его лицу.

— Да вот, младшенький кохая… — начал было гигант.

Такой заход Ямазаки тоже знал. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Бледность брата сменил лихорадочный румянец. Даже кончики ушей побагровели. Истерика Ямазаки улеглась, но не прошла до конца, поэтому он сказал:

— Они травят моего брата, — и всхлипнул в конце.

Обвинение разорвалось в воздухе, как хлопушка. Все замолчали. В тишине Ямазаки слышал, как в ушах у него бухает кровь.

— Ямазаки.

Ямазаки вскинулся, но учитель явно обращался к его брату. Сам Ямазаки для него словно бы перестал существовать. Стекла очков добавляли холода к пустоте его взгляда.

— Учитывая возраст вашего брата и ваши семейные обстоятельства, я сделаю вид, что ничего этого не слышал, — учитель веско обвел глазами всех присутствующих. — Вы поняли?

Брат инстинктивно заслонил Ямазаки. Тот стоял, прижавшись к его боку, и чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.

— С таким характером ему придется очень трудно, — добавил учитель.

— С каким таким?

В голосе брата Ямазаки вдруг услышал звонкие нотки своей прошедшей истерики. Учитель, тоже почуяв что-то такое, прищурился и неопределенно кивнул.

— Где это ему придется трудно?

— В школе, — недовольно уточнил учитель. — Ямазаки, я бы вам посоветовал…

Он осекся, взгляд у него стал растерянный и ошеломленный.

— Хироши, пусти, мне неудобно.

Ямазаки машинально отодвинулся. Брат в одно движение снял гакуран и рубашку. Майки на нем не было. Ямазаки увидел его тонкую, сильную спину: плавные очертания лопаток, светлую кожу, большой лилово-желтый синяк — ничего лишнего. 

Он вдруг понял, что единственный звук в тишине — странное приглушенное сипение, похожее на свист кипящего чайника — издает он сам и зажал рот руками. Сторож неловко откашлялся. Парочка из спортзала со странными лицами пялилась на троицу, с которой до того беседовал брат Ямазаки. Он по одной пуговице застегнул рубашку и вжикнул молнией гакурана. Учитель откашлялся.

— Вы можете вызвать родителей?

— Хироши, помнишь номер папиной работы?

Брат улыбнулся ему стеклянной улыбкой смертельно утомленного человека.

— Я провожу, — сторож указал в сторону двери так, как будто в кладовке можно было заблудиться. 

Они вышли на улицу. Ямазаки глотнул свежего ночного воздуха, как впервые. Он вдруг разом ослаб, колени дрожали. Все это недоброе приключение показалось ему вдруг частью кошмара, в котором наступила краткосрочная передышка. Сторож вел их сначала по двору, потом по коридору, освещая путь фонариком. В пустой учительской подвел брата к телефону, а Ямазаки усадил на стул.

— Сейчас сделаю чаю, звоните.

Ямазаки считал секунды — одна, две… Лишь на тридцатой брат поднял трубку и набрал номер.

— Позовите, пожалуйста, Ямазаки-сана…

К чаю нашлось даже какое-то сахарное печенье, и Ямазаки успел съесть полкоробки, потому что вдруг понял, что ужасно голоден. Все это время брат сидел на соседнем стуле, сгорбившись, и смотрел в окно таким взглядом, как будто видел его впервые.

— Больно? — спросил у него Ямазаки.

Его плечи на секунду поднялись и застыли.

— Нет. Уже нет, — глухо ответил брат.

Когда папа зашел в учительскую, Ямазаки сразу понял, что учитель его успел перехватить по дороге: папа был тихий и потухший.

— Сынок, — позвал он и растерянно развел руки, словно бы в жесте удивления или недоверия. По его тяжелому квадратному лицу, таком же невыразительному, как и у Мицуки, невозможно было ничего понять.

Ямазаки сразу кинулся в его объятия, врезался в его бок так, что папа охнул, и застыл, вдыхая привычный запах опилок, клея и папиного одеколона, который казался ему продолжением свежей древесины.

— Хиромаса? Не думаю, что нас кто-нибудь увидит.

Ямазаки снова пришлось считать. Брат подошел, шаркая, как старик. Ямазаки почувствовал его бок. От брата веяло таким холодом, словно его только что достали из морозильника.

— Идемте домой, — тихо сказал папа.

Ямазаки казалось, что все случившееся заняло несколько минут, но, когда они вышли на улицу, оказалось, что ночь уже успела подустать: ветер стих, луна смотрел на них с самой высокой точки небосклона холодным немигающим взглядом.

— Придем домой, а Мицуки, наверное, уже спит. И ужин остыл.

Папа вздохнул. Хиромаса ежился в своей куртке, и папа отдал ему свою — тяжелую и длинную, с подкладкой в красно-черную клетку. 

— Давайте сходим за раменом? Сто лет его не ели.

На улицах было тихо и пустынно. Бесшумно светили фонари, машины спали на отведенных местах, в домах не горели окна.

— Они наверняка закрыты, — голос Хиромасы казался простуженным.

— Хозяева!

Папа продолжал стучать в дверь, дребезжа стеклами в рамах. Наконец, за дверью раздались шаги.

— Простите, мы закры… Ямазаки-сан? Давненько вас не было видно!

— Давно не виделись, Каваниши-сан. Вот, проходили мимо с ребятней, решили заглянуть.

Кавиниши-сан, весь в белом, как врач, со складчатым черепашьим лицом и глазами, казалось, полностью скрытыми веками, посмотрел на них и, наверное, что-то такое увидел, потому что вдруг разулыбался и сказал:

— Я уже почти все убрал, могу предложить только рамен с яйцом.

— Чудесно, чудесно.

Ямазаки ни разу не был в раменной после закрытия. Темнота мягко обволакивала одинокие столы и стулья, было по особенному тихо. 

— Чашечку? 

У Каваниши не хватало нескольких зубов, и от этого его старческая улыбка казалась удивительно смешной.

— Давайте! И вы тоже!

— И я!

Ямазаки смотрел на то, как они чокаются и пьют, отвернувшись друг от друга, и ему казалось, что он, где-то внутри, все еще продолжает бежать. 

— А вашему старшенькому?

— Нет, ему еще рано. О, уснул…

Хиромаса и правда спал, сложив руки под головой, и папина куртка висела на нем мешком.

— Ну, значит, две порции рамена. Ах, дети в наше время так быстро растут. Кажется, только вчера вы приходили только с дочкой и старшим сыном, и они ссорились из-за темпуры.

Каваниши принялся что-то напевать себе под нос, что-то про туман на горами и осенние листья на ветру.

— Пап, может все же домой? — тихо спросил Ямазаки. — Брату завтра рано в школу.

О том, что раньше всех уходит папа, он почему-то и не вспомнил.

— Пусть спит, — отец как-то неловко повел плечами и словно бы осел на высоком стуле. — Учитель сказал, что еще ничего не решено, но, скорей всего, его отстранят на какое-то время.

— Но… как же так? — неверяще спросил Ямазаки. — Почему его? Это же он пострадавшая сторона.

Так Ариса-чан называла тех, кому не повезло поссориться с Ямазаки.

— Ну. Мальчишки есть мальчишки, — отец неловко крутил в руках пустую пиалу из-под сакэ. — Мы же не знаем, как Хиромаса пострадал.

— У него на спине такой синячище, пап! — Ямазаки не знал, что ему сказать и сделать.

— Мало ли, стукнулся на перемене, неловко упал. Или несчастный случай на физкультуре? Я вон в детстве любил по деревьям лазать. Однажды с персикового навернулся — бок потом месяц болел.

— А я неудачно в речку нырнул, — поддержал его Каваниши. — Грудь о камень распорол, так мне потом швы накладывали. Жена потом еле выйти за меня согласилась, я тогда всем рассказывал, что это меня в драке порезали.

Каваниши разразился кудахчущим смехом.

— Мы и так доставили беспокойство и учителю, и ученикам, администрации. Теперь это сложно будет замять, — отец сильно потер лицо.

— Ваш рамен. Я добавил дополнительную половинку яйца.

Рамен пах сногсшибательно, и Ямазаки стало грустно, что теперь этот замечательный запах теперь будет напоминать ему о беспомощности, которую он испытал. Хиромаса спал рядом, лицо его разгладилось и стало спокойным и мирным. 

— Прости, Хироши, — тихо сказал ему отец, — что тебе пришлось все это пережить.

И все-таки рамен был очень вкусный.

* * *

Ночью Ямазаки не спалось. Он долго вертелся на кровати. простыня нагрелась, подушка казалась раскаленной и влажной. Хиромаса бесшумно и недвижимо спал, свернувшись в маленький клубок. Наконец, не выдержав, Ямазаки встал и вышел в коридор.

Папа шумно дышал во сне, всхрапывая и время от времени постанывая. В темноте фосфорически и бледно светились цифры на его будильнике и из-под маминой двери пробивался свет. Ямазаки принялся считать: 1… 2… От его двери до маминой было десять шагов. На тридцатой секунде он повернул ручку.

Одеяло на кровати, до того мерно дышащее, затаилось.

— Хиромаса?

— Мам, это я, Хироши.

— Уйди, — с силой приказала мама.

Ямазаки помедлил, закрыл за собой дверь, подошел и сел на колени напротив кровати. Одеяло походило на гигантскую лиловую гусеницу в мелких золотистых листиках.

— Хироши, уйди, — мама попыталась повысить голос и закашлялась.

— Мам, — Ямазаки замолчал. Ему нужно было выбрать правильное слово. — Хиромасу травят в школе.

Из-под одеяла вынырнула рука — слишком костлявая, слишком хрупкая. Кости пальцев выступали под кожей до самого запястья. Сами пальцы походили на тонкие осенние веточки. Мама с силой вцепилась в одеяло. Из темноты на Ямазаки уставились ее очень яркие, очень умные и злые глаза.

— Ты уверен?

— У него синяк во всю спину, и его отстранили от занятий. — Ямазаки выпалил это на одном дыхании и замер.

— Я поняла. Теперь иди, — тихо сказала мама.

С утра Ямазаки проспал, потому что никто не потрудился его разбудить. На кухне папа, бледный и задерганный, пытался читать газету. Хиромаса пялился в тарелку. обсасывая кончики палочек. За маминой дверью бушевала гроза.

— Сильнее затягивай! Еще сильней!

— Мам, ну куда сильней! — в голосе Мицуки слышались слезы.

Ямазаки видел ее слезы два раза в жизни. Один раз она плакала, когда завалила тесты в школе, и другой — когда призналась мальчику, который ей нравился, а он ее обсмеял.

— Мама, пожалуйста!

Папа и Хиромаса одинаково посмотрели на Ямазаки.

— Я проспал садик.

— Я отведу тебя, — с металлом в голосе сказал Хиромаса. — Садись и ешь.

Ямазаки нехотя положил себе риса. Остаться в кровати под одеялом на следующие пару лет казалось хорошим решением. Скрипнула дверь. Мама стояла, согнувшись, и пыталась отдышаться. Лицо у нее было полностью белое, как у призраков в аниме. Не хватало только треугольной повязки на голове. Мицуки протиснулась мимо нее, несчастная и покрасневшая.

— Что за бесполезная у меня дочь, — бросила ей мама в спину.

— В следующий раз сама надевай свое кимоно, — огрызнулась в ответ Мицуки.

На маме было праздничное кимоно, доставшееся в наследство от бабушки, которую Ямазаки в глаза не видел: бирюзовое, на красной шелковой подкладке, по подолу вручную расписанное цветами повилики и стрекозами. Мама стояла, согнувшись, и на мгновение Ямазаки подумал, что никуда она не пойдет, просто не сможет.

Папа встал, громко отодвинув стул.

— Давай, держись за меня.

Она вцепилась ему в рукав.

— Подведи меня к зеркалу.

Ямазаки смотрел, как она медленно рисует на белизне лице красные губы.

— Все, блин, из-за тебя, малявка, — зло бросила Мицуки. Ямазаки подумал, что это она о вчерашнем. — Не мог родиться нормально, вот маме сделали операцию, а теперь ей плохо.

У Ямазаки встал комок в горле. Ничего не прошло за ночь, и ничего не стало по-прежнему. Он вдруг понял, что ему хочется плакать. Папа и Хиромаса смотрели на него как на врага, он убежал от Арисы-чан, и, наверное, у нее будут неприятности, Мицуки разозлилась на него, маме было плохо, а он просто волновался за брата и в кои-то веки захотел все сделать правильно. Он дрался в садике, но это сходило ему с рук. С Хиромасой так не должно было случиться. Ямазаки сглотнул горькие слезы.

— Ну хватит, — жестко сказала мама. — Мы с папой в школу, Хиромаса, отведи Хироши в садик. Мицуки, я скажу твоей классной, что тебе нездоровится.

Мама, подвернув широкий рукав протянула руку отцу.

— Дорогой, — обращение звучало приказом.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Мицуки, опустив голову.

Она возила палочками в пиале с рисом и выглядела несчастной.

— Ну, собирайся, — Хиромаса сжал губы в узкую ниточку.

Ямазаки думал, что их дружбе конец, но Хиромаса как всегда проверил, правильно ли он застегнул куртку, перевязал шарф — пока он все это делал, лицо его смягчилось, стало, как раньше, прозрачным и ласковым. Перед выходом он потрепал Ямазаки по волосам.

— Рыжий рыжик.

— Сам такой, — буркнул Ямазаки.

Хиромаса взял его за руку. На улице было тепло и солнечно. и снова почти никого — они шли слишком поздно. Рапис в горшке помахал им вслед веерными листьями.

— Для него, наверное, уже холодно. Как думаешь, он замерзнет?

Хиромаса пожал плечами. Он явно не хотел разговаривать.

«Ну и ладно», — надулся Ямазаки.

Ветер сочно пах ночным дождем, велосипеды под тентом все уже разобрали. Из-за дорожных работ улицу перекрыли, и рабочие в касках и ярко-желтых жилетах что-то выгружали из кузова машины. Солнце щекотало Ямазаки щеки.

— Ты сердишься на меня? — спросил он, не утерпев.

— Лучше подумай, как будешь извиняться перед Арисой-чан, — Хиромаса весело ему улыбнулся.

Ямазаки крепко сжал его руку. 

На Арису-чан наложили взыскание, поэтому она, конечно, простила Ямазаки, но далеко не сразу. Он дал себе зарок, сцепил зубы и постарался ни с кем не ссориться, хотя порой это было чрезвычайно сложно — ему казалось, что из его глаза вот-вот засветятся, раскалившись от жара, а изо рта повалит дым. Хиромаса пропустил всего два дня в школе — отстранять его не стали. Мама медленно, но верно пошла на поправку.

Какое-то время она даже водила его в садик, худая и очень строгая в своем темном пальто. Воспитательницы при ней начинали говорить тише и больше кланяться. Ямазаки не очень нравилось с ней ходить — она знала всех, и все знали ее, и путь до садика растягивался на длину бесконечных «здравствуйте, как поживаете?» и расспросов о семьях. Маму часто принимали за кого-то другого.

— Майко-сан! 

Мама вздрогнула и развернулась.

— Простите, вы ошиблись, — мама вежливо поклонилась.

Ямазаки не знал этого мужчину — моложавого, но удивительно невзрачного. За него вместо внешности говорили вещи: начищенные ботинки из коричневой кожи, очень ладно сидящий костюм, приглушенный блеск золотой оправы — они притягивали взгляд, звали посмотреть на них подольше.

— Ах, простите, — мужчина явно смутился. Он бросил на маму пристальный, ищущий взгляд и тут же отвел глаза. — Извините, я и в самом деле…

— Ничего страшного, — мама опять поклонилась. — Наверное, у меня такое лицо. Меня часто с кем-нибудь путают.

Ямазаки казалось, что маму на самом деле утомляет необходимость два раз в день куда-то с ним ходить. И она не осматривала его, как Хиромаса, не поправляла ему рубашку, даже если он второпях застегивал ее неправильно, и никогда не забывала в дождь зонтики. По дороге они все время молчали, поэтому Ямазаки с облегчением встретил ее решение передать эту обязанность обратно Хиромасе. Она сосредоточилась на ведении хозяйства, освободив повеселевшую Мицуки. Ямазаки не знал, как это связано, но даже у папы, наверное дела пошли в гору: он снова начал давать им всем деньги на карманные расходы. По чуть-чуть, но на пару раз сыграть в игровые автоматы у Ямазаки и Хиромасы хватало: они скидывались и покупали сразу пять попыток, шестая шла в комплекте бесплатно.

Того гиганта из школы Ямазаки встретил еще один только раз. Он как раз ждал, когда Хиромаса спустится, и они пойдут вместе играть, отираясь возле раписа, когда его окликнули:

— Эй, мелкий.

Ямазаки, моментально вспотев, засунул руки в карманы и выпрямился. Ему хотелось бежать.

— Ну-ну, не бойся, — гигант ухмыльнулся.

«Неужели это просто школьник?» — думал Ямазаки.

Он в своей группе был самым высоким и крупным, а на этого ему приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, задирая голову.

— Я просто зашел поздороваться, — он сел на корточки.

Ямазаки от этого не стало проще: на него в упор уставились два сонных жестоких глаза. Ямазаки сглотнул.

— На самом деле ты ничуточки не похож на брата, — гигант улыбнулся. Ямазаки так и не удосужился узнать его имя. — Ты похож на меня.

Он ткнул пальцем себе в лоб. Рыжие вихры, то ли начесанный, то ли уложенные с каким-то средством, воинственно топорщились.

— Я не такой.

— Ты огрел меня стулом, — гигант склонил голову к плечу, — и это сошло тебе с рук.

— Потому что все было по-честному, — выкрикнул Ямазаки.

Гигант подпер кулаками подбородок и трубно вздохнул.

— Хочешь совет, малявка? Как только появится возможность — покрасься.

— Не буду! Я не такой!

Гигант его словно бы не слышал.

— Кто-то, — сказал он, — выбирает свой путь, а кто-то — рождается для какого-то пути и не может с него свернуть. Для меня, — он дернул себя за прядь, — это осознанный выбор и я признаю его последствия. А ты попусту упрямишься.

— А ты — говоришь как старичье в телевизоре!

Гигант расхохотался, а потом резко перестал.

— Послушай, — он пододвинулся близко-близко, Ямазаки не отпрянул только из упрямства. — Можно, я повидаюсь с Хиромасой?

— Нельзя, — мстительно отрезал Ямазаки.

Гигант вздохнул и шумно почесал голову.

— Хороший сегодня денек, правда? — на солнце его волосы походили на свалявшуюся шерсть дикой рыжей собаки. Он с усилием выпрямился, снова уткнувшись головой в низко повисшее ослепительно-голубое небо.

— Вот, — в руке у него был сверток. — Хотя бы это передай.

— Возьму и выкину.

— Как знаешь.

Гигант взъерошил ему волосы.

— Из твоей руки можно зонтик сделать, — буркнул Ямазаки.

Гигант расхохотался.

— Это все молоко и кендо! Тебе тоже стоит выбрать спортивный клуб себе по душе. Уже сейчас видно, что вырастешь большим. А может, приходи к нам? Клуб кендо, — он ткнул себя в грудь. — В этой школе мы лучшие.

— Иди уже, — Хиромаса долго не выходил, и Ямазаки начал волноваться.

— Иду, — гигант стрельнул глазами в сторону подъезда, Ямазаки понял, что он тянет время и рассвирепел.

— Быстрей иди!

— Ну ладно. Пока.

Он еще помялся какое-то время, но все-таки ушел, Перекинув сумку через плечо и насвистывая. Он был такой высокий, что Ямазаки долгое время казалось, что он удаляется слишком медленно.

— Хиромаса! Можно, — крикнул он.

Брат робко выглянул из подъезда, огляделся и только тогда вышел.

— Вот, просил передать.

Возле дома не было скамеек, и им пришлось переходить дорогу и идти до ближайшего сквера. Клены склонили через забор красно-желто-зеленые пышные кроны. Под деревьями старушки гуляли со своими карманными собачками, одетыми в яркие костюмчики. Бегуны воскресного дня наворачивали круги вокруг маленького прудика.

Ямазаки с братом сели на первую же пустую скамейку, и Хиромаса развернул сверток — слои дешевенького хлопчатобумажного фуросики, бумаги, фольги.

— Такояки…

Они были еще горячими и парили.

— Не ешь!

Хиромаса словно бы не слышал его. Взял приложенную палочку, надкусил один.

— Вкусно. Хочешь?

Ямазаки упрямо помотал головой. Брат мягко улыбнулся:

— Гляди, все неровные, видишь? Наверное, он сам готовил.

— И что? — Ямазаки не хотел сдаваться.

— Самое искреннее извинение.

— Ну ладно, давай один.

Такояки были очень вкусные. Ямазаки съел больше половины: брат почему-то ел очень медленно, зачарованно разглядывая прудик. Прудик как прудик: мутная вода, кромка осоки по берегу. По весне в нем громкоголосо принимались надрываться лягушки.

— Эй, Хиромаса, — Ямазаки пришлось подергать за рукав, чтобы брат вышел из прострации. — Скажи, а в каком ты был клубе?

Ямазаки этим никогда не интересовался, а брат не говорил и при этом не просил у родителей ничего особенного. А для кендо, решил Ямазаки, наверняка что-то такое надо. Свой бокен? Еще что-то?

— А, — брат вернулся к созерцанию пруда. — Я хотел чего-то мирного и того, для чего не нужно специального оборудования, поэтому пошел в шахматный клуб.

— Вот как…

Больше они об этом случае не разговаривали. хотя Ямазаки то и дело вспоминал слова гиганта про выбор, который нужно сделать и про рыжину. На самом деле, ни в младшей, ни в средней школе у него не возникло никаких проблем. Это только в детском садике дети так остро реагировали на отличия во внешности и поведении. Единственный, кто обращал внимание на собственный волосы, был он сам. В определенный момент он замучил маму вопросами, не было ли у них в роду иностранцев, пока она довольно сухо не сказала, что вся рыжина у него в голове под черепушкой, а его рыжина — выигрыш в генной лотерее.

— Ну хоть где-то выигрыш, — буркнул Ямазаки.

Папа как раз в это время проверял номера в лотерейном билете по газете. Как только дела у него пошли получше, он начал раз в неделю участвовать в лотерее.

— Вот и радуйся, — папа со смехом взъерошил ему волосы.

Со временем Ямазаки понравилось выделяться. Он на полголовы возвышался над морем темных волос.

— Юноша, стройный как клен момидзи… — читал учитель.

— …И рыжий, как Ямазаки, — Тат-чан, лучший друг Ямазаки, не стеснялся выкрикивать с места.

— Еще скажи, что сам перед старшей школой не покрасишься! — рявкал в ответ Ямазаки.

Класс грохал смехом.

— Ямазаки, Танидзава, после уроков в учительскую!

Так проходили дни. Когда Мизуки задали нарисовать портрет кого-нибудь из семьи — а рисовала она хорошо — она нарисовала именно Ямазаки.

— Что это? — спросил он, посмотрев на рисунок.

— Мой младший брат изнутри и снаружи, — со смехом ответила Мицуки. — Вот глаза, связанные друг с другом веревочками в голове, вот пещера игровых автоматов вместо мозга, бездонный желудок…

— А почему все оранжевое?

— У меня кончились краски, — серьезно сказала Мицуки, потом рассмеялась, — шучу, шучу. Просто ты весь такой и есть.

— А это что? — Ямазаки ткнул в белое пространство прямо посередине рисунка.

— А это твое пустое сердце, — отозвалась Мизуки. — Которое ничто пока не заполнило.

Только после перевода в другую старшую школу у Ямазаки начались проблемы, связанные с внешним видом.

* * *

Ямазаки проснулся с головной болью. Башка трещала невыносимо. Стекло в окне, казалось, раскалилось до полужидкого состояния, а в полу навечно отпечатаются следы, стоит по нему пройтись.

— Я долго спал?

Ицуки на втором ярусе снова резался в какую-то игрушку на ноуте.

— Сколько-то. Не волнуйся, тебя никто не искал.

— Мог бы и разбудить, мудак.

Ямазаки пошарил вокруг, ища, чем бы в него запустить, и ничего не нашел. Ицуки весело хмыкнул.

— И лишить себя такого зрелища?

— Какого «такого»?

— Как ты пытаешься вывалиться из кресла. 

Ямазаки попробовал пошевелиться и понял, что низ спины и задница у него совершенно одеревенели. Он со стоном потянулся. Директор, когда показывал им с отцом эту комнату, внезапно сделался любезен. Ну да, потолки низковаты, зато посмотрите, какой простор, он раскинул руки. Кондиционер пока, к сожалению, не работает, но это временно. Всегда можно открыть окно. Предложение и правда выглядело шикарным. Кто же знал, что оно такое ровно до тех пор, пока не вернутся с каникул ученики, и в соседнем блоке не заработают прачечная и столовая. 

Сентябрь выдался жаркий и полный комаров. Приходилось засыпать с открытыми окнами под травяную вонь ароматических палочек Ицуки от насекомых. Несмотря на нее, комары, мерзко звеня, жрали Ямазаки всю ночь напролет, едва им не похрустывая. Постель его становилась жаркая, ему казалось, он пытается уснуть в разогретом жарком, укрывшись картофельным блинчиком вместо одеяла. Единственный плюс — им с Ицуки на двоих полагался совмещенный санузел, правда, с душевой вместо ванной. Роскошная общая ванна была одна на все здания, и туда нужно было записываться заранее. Ученики ходили в нее отмокать по пять человек за раз. Расписание было строгим и плотным. Ицуки и Ямазаки пару раз записывались туда, но каждый раз их запись волшебным образом стиралась. В конце концов, они плюнули на это безнадежное дело.

— Как думаешь, — спросил Ямазаки у потолка, — что нужно сделать, чтобы нам починили кондей?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — уточнил Ицуки.

Ямазаки показал ему оттопыренный средний палец, не отвлекаясь от рассматривания трещины на потолке. Ее заполнил предзакатный луч, прочертив по ней течение Нила до самого его устья над самым краем рамы.

— Давай подсчитаем, — под Ицуки скрипнула кровать. — По твоим прикидкам, какое у твоей семьи состояние?

— Ну-у-у, — Ямазаки вздохнул, — миллионов двести.

— В общем, средненько, — в тон ему вздохнул Ицуки.

— Долларов, — Ямазаки не отрывался от трещины.

Ицуки поперхнулся.

— Сколько?!

— Может, больше.

Ицуки спрыгнул с кровати, подбежал и навис над ним.

— Сколько пальцев?

— Да не двоится у меня в глазах. Двести и есть, — Ямазаки поморщился. — Дай руку.

Ицуки тянул его на себя изо всех сил, но Ямазаки все равно пришлось вывалиться из кресла на четвереньки и потянуться. Только после этого он смог нормально встать.

— Чувак, если это правда… — на свету в радужке Изуки стали видны серые вкрапления. Узор, как у камушка, — тебе тут должны в ноги кланяться и пылинки с тебя сдувать. Что у вас за бизнес такой?

— Да никакого, — Ямазаки не хотелось говорить о деньгах. Головная боль крутилась в висках, подстегиваемая жарой. — В лотерею выиграли.

— Я с тобой как с другом, а ты…

Они с Ицуки чем-то были похожи, не зря, наверное, их поселили вместе. Они были одного роста, похожего телосложения, оба в средней школе играли в баскетбол. У Ицуки, когда он обижался, лицо теряло всякое выражение, превращаясь в скуластую маску агрессии.

«Интересно, у меня так же?» — подумал Ямазаки.

Ему захотелось перевести разговор, но получилось это неловко:

— Знаешь, я пытался устроиться в баскетбольную команду.

Ицуки склонил голову к плечу, показывая, что слушает.

— …Мне отказали.

— А с кем ты разговаривал?

— С секретаршей и еще каким-то. Ханамией Макото.

У Ицуки в букальном смысле глаза полезли на лоб.

— С тем самым Ханамией Макото? Который один из «генералов», и бэд бой, и…

У Ямазаки было чувство, как будто он пропустил прямой в солнечное сплетения.

— Бля-я-я…

— Ты серьезно его не узнал? Чем ты в клубе занимался-то? Вы матчи смотрели?

— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Ямазаки, — мы даже ни разу не прошли отборочные.

Ицуки, цокая, покачивал головой.

— Пиздец, чувак, пиздец. Иногда ты вроде кажешься типа умным, но иногда как отмочишь. Что ты хоть сказал этому Ханамии?

— Я при нем плюнул в чай директору, — Ямазаки со злостью дернул себя за челку. От удивления и досады у него даже перестала болеть голова.

Ицуки заржал, закрыв лицо руками. Ямазаки, только чтобы не смотреть на него и сладить с собственным унижением подошел и открыл окно. В школе были кружки решительно всего — кендо, волейбола, баскетбола, лакросса, тенниса, стрельбы из лука, футбола, а также конный клуб, команда по плаванию и клуб оздоровительной китайской гимнастики под предводительством гибкого смазливого полукровки с высокомерным желчным лицом и привычкой по-кошачьи фыркать. В результате за окном все время кто-то кричал и бегал.

Откуда-то сбоку потянуло табачным дымом: за угол прачечной тайком бегали курить как работники, так и студенты. Ямазаки закашлялся и закрыл окно.

Он помнил чувство изумленного удовлетворения, накатившее на него, когда он впервые выглянул из этого окна: за кругом беговой дорожки шелестели ветвями клены, вечнозеленые дубы и вишни, возвышаясь над аккуратно подстриженными кустами бирючины. Из зеленой пены листвы выглядывал стеклянный купол бассейна.

— Еще у нас есть традиционный чайный сад и беседка, в которой проводятся чайные церемонии, — вкрадчиво сказал директор и махнул рукой куда-то в направлении вишневой аллеи. — Там.

Прежде Ямазаки и не знал, что в Токио, пусть и не в самом центре, можно оттяпать столько земли лишь для того, чтобы в красивом каменном здании, насквозь пронизанном светом, в просторных аудиториях, способных вместить в себя куда больше шестнадцати человек (норма для одного класса), учить детей с достоинством нести бремя финансового успеха родителей. Первое, что встречало посетителей у входа в школу — большая подробная карта.

Ямазаки подходил этой школе как ржавый гвоздь — фарфоровому сервизу с набором столового серебра. Его настойчиво отторгали эти светлые классы и эти дружелюбные, вышколенные учителя, и лощеный директор, и, тем более, отутюженные ученики, с ног до головы упакованные в брендовые шмотки. У них, наверное, даже комнатные собачки одеваются в Шанель и Луи Вюиттона, думал Ямазаки. 

Единственным помещением, в котором он чувствовал себя уместно, оставалась их с Ицуки комната — с ее духотой, влажными испарениями от пола и допотопными жалюзи, которые не защищали от жары, а лишь делали ее невыносимей. Теперь ему нужно было какое-то занятие, хотя бы одно, которое примирило бы его с остальным. По-настоящему он хотел только баскетбола.

— Как думаешь, — спросил он у Ицуки, — с командой выгорит?

Ицуки пожал плечами.

— Я, к счастью, не слажал ни с секретаршей, ни с Ханамией, так что собираюсь использовать свой шанс, а как у тебя — не знаю.

Ямазаки его слова покоробили. Он хотел попытаться вместе. С другой стороны, хотя бы честно.

— Думаю, тебе надо развеяться. А то ты и так вон целый просидел как в витрине. Во сне еще и слюни на воротник пускал. Все бегуны на тебя любовались.

Ицуки снова валялся, уставившись в монитор ноутбука. Ближайшее к нему окно закрывали жалюзи. Ямазаки вдруг стало неуютно и в комнате. Грудь сдавило — они вдвоем как будто выдышали большую часть воздуха, и, сами того не осознавая, теперь боролись за последние пару глотков — каждый для себя.

Ямазаки схватил распечатки и выскочил из комнаты.

* * *

В распечатках он не нашел для себя ничего нового: расписание, список предметов, список канцелярии, список одежды, список преподавателей, карта школы — все это у Ямазаки уже было. Единственное, что он увидел нового — список книг для дополнительного чтения. Древняя литература, античная литература, китайская классическая литература, западная литература… Ямазаки пролистывал, почти не глядя, пока не зацепился взглядом за «биологию», единственный знакомый якорь в бесконечном море литератур и предметов на языках, которые он и опознать-то не смог. Тут Ямазаки вспомнил, что ему придется выбрать второй и третий иностранный языки для изучения, и его замутило.

Биология. Ему срочно нужно было за что-то зацепиться, а это была еще одна его связь с прошлым: с растительным миром Японии его познакомила соседка с пальмой в горшке. Однажды при ней Ямазаки назвал рапис рапсом, и она долго смеялась, круглолицая низенькая тетенька с перманентом отсутствием шеи: ее подбородок единой складкой переходил в ключицы. С тех пор она взяла над Ямазаки шефство или, скорее, угнала его в рабство: у нее дома, на узеньком балкончике, жило несметное количество горшков и горшочков. Она как-то призналась Ямазаки, что обожает кошек, но держать животных в их доме было нельзя, поэтому одну страсть ей заменила другая.

Ямазаки тогда как раз собирался в первый класс младшей школы, и его постоянно дергали: нужны были форма, спортивная форма, обувь, рюкзак и тысяча других мелочей. Маме опять нездоровилось, Мицуки сдавала экзамены в старшую школу, какую-то получше, за пределами квартала, в которую нужно было каждый день ездить, и вся издергалась. Хиромаса начал подрабатывать, и что он, что папа, возвращались домой затемно. Поэтому за экипировку Ямазаки пришлось отвечать Мицуки. В тот год, помнил Ямазаки, она ужасно похудела. От нее только и осталось что лицо — слишком большое и тяжелое для ее исхудавшего тела. Ямазаки казалось, что подбородок вот-вот притянет ее к земле. Она экспериментировала с прической, но никакая укладка не могла в достаточной мере сузить ее щеки.

— Анпанмэн или Сон Гоку? — она крутила в руках пеналы.

— Ханамичи Сакураги!

— А это еще кто?

— Ну из «Слэм Данка» же.

— Понятия не имею, кто это. Ну, пусть будет Анпанмэн.

— Ну хотя бы соника, — дулся Ямазаки. — У Анпанмэна щеки блестят, как нарисованная задница.

— Еще одно слово, и купим Хэллоу Китти.

Ямазаки казалось, сестра его ненавидит. Много позже он представил, каково было ей, пятнадцатилетней замученной девчонке, одной, с драчливым капризничающим троглодитом в охапке среди шума торгового центра. Вокруг них ходили семьи с детьми: мамы, папы, бабушки с дедушками. Все гомонили. Было очень шумно, отовсюду звучала музыка и рекламные объявления. От разноцветного изобилия разбегались глаза. На углу молодая администратор, чем-то похожая на Арису-чан, раздавала бесплатные шарики. Мицуки до боли сжимала его руку потной ладонью и другой рукой постоянно охлопывала карман с деньгами. Ее лоб блестел от пота.

Ямазаки тянул ее за руку и ныл — хочу фломастеры, нет, не такие, хочу не двадцать четыре, хочу тридцать шесть цветов. Нет, не хочу круглый пенал, хочу прямоугольный. Хиромаса не пошел с ними, и ничто не могло удовлетворить Ямазаки: ни найденный наконец рюкзак с эмблемой «Слэм Данка», ни готовый набор школьника с «Драгонболлом». 

— Реши уже, чего ты хочешь, мелкий говнюк, — со слезами в голосе крикнула Мицуки и отбросила его руку. 

Ямазаки не ожидал от нее такого взрыва. На них начали оглядываться, но Мицуки не обратила на это внимания.

— Мама, если узнает, заставит тебя прополоскать рот, — сказал он осторожно.

— Да хоть вымыть с мылом, — Мицуки с шумом втянула воздух. — Берем один из этих рюкзаков и не дороже!

— А папа сказал, бабушка с дедушкой дадут денег на рюкзак… — еще тише добавил Ямазаки. 

— Ни разу в жизни их не видел, а веришь, как в Санта-Клауса.

— Я в него не верю, — совсем тихо сказал Ямазаки.

— Да я тоже, — вздохнула Мицуки. — По пирожному?

В крохотном закутке за девушкой с воздушными шариками продавали горячие вафли с разными начинками. Мицуки долго рылась в кошельке и в конце концов купила им на двоих одну вафлю, зато с шапочкой сливок, карамелью и всю обсыпанную шоколадной стружкой. На чай им уже не хватило, и продавщица — симпатичная и беленькая, в красном фирменном фартуке, что-то увидев в них, налила им две чашки в подарок.

— Послушай, Мицуки, почему ты так говоришь о бабушке с дедушкой? — решился Ямазаки, когда решил, что сестра достаточно успокоилась.

— А ты их часто видел?

Ямазаки смущенно помолчал.

— Ну, они живут далеко…

— В Йокогаме они живут, — припечатала Мицуки. — Не так уж и далеко.

И, помолчав, добавила:

— Сам все увидишь.

Дедушка с бабушкой приехали в выходные. Все утро папа суетился, проверяя, причесались ли дети, прилично ли они одеты. Хиромаса все воспринимал со стоическим безразличием, Мицуки равнодушно отмахивалась. Мама как с утра вышла из комнаты, так села за стол и больше не двигалась до тех пор, пока не настала пора идти на встречу.

Дедушка оказался похож на длинное подсушенное насекомое, старающееся сойти за человека, но получалось у него прескверно: при каждом шаге под его суконным зеленым пальто что-то сухо трещало и поскрипывало, как старая рама, в которой спрятался погибающий сверчок. Бабушка, наоборот, оказалась моложавой прелестной дамой низенького росточка, гладенькой и ровненькой, с вкрадчивыми неприятными манерами и привычкой то и дело дергать дедушку за рукав и сюсюкать с ним.

— Ах, милый, — щебетала она, обращаясь то к дедушке, брезгливо протирающему стол, то к папе, то к Хиромасе, — какой чудный ресторанчик. Такой непритязательный, ах, эта мода на все потертое и вышедшее из моды.

Маму, Ямазаки и Мицуки она, судя по всему, игнорировала из принципа. Они собрались пообедать в милейшем семейном ресторанчике западной кухни и всем, кроме бабушки, было в нем неуютно.

— Что это? — тыкала она в меню. — Свежее? Точно свежее? Спагетти «Наполетана»? Я думала, вы тут предлагаете настоящую итальянскую пасту…

Дедушка, разложив перед собой салфетки, методично тер столовые приборы. Бабушка успешно забивала эфир, не давая вставить никому не слова. Она как-то умудрялась проглатывать еду, не прерывая своей бесконечной тирады. Единственный раз она замолчала, когда дедушка поднял ладонь и веско сказал:

— Я заплачу внуку за десерт.

Все это время Ямазаки боролся сначала с недоумением, потом с разочарованием, но держался — мама сидела спиной к окну, слегка наклонив голову и прикрыв веки. Солнечный свет гладил ее по волосам, закрученным в улитку, зажигая в них шелковистые искры. Лицо ее было неподвижно и полно спокойствия, даже когда она вкладывала между губ ложку или край бокала. Но тут Ямазаки не выдержал:

— Хиромасе?

Бабушка поджала губы, дедушка очень медленно повернул к нему голову. Ямазаки ждал, что сейчас его шея заскрипит, как заржавелое колесо велосипеда.

— Всем моим внукам, — уступил дедушка.

Десерт они ели в молчании.

— Я очень разочарован, Исаму, — сказал дедушка, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь. — Уверен, если бы Гэнджи не уехал в Америку…

— Перед этим полностью вас разорив? — вдруг очень холодно вставила мама. — Действительно, замечательный старший сын. Он вам хотя бы пишет?

Мамино лицо оставалось все таким же умиротворенным. Над столом повисла инеистая тишина. Официантка, которая обслуживала их столик, прошмыгнула мимо них к стойке и быстро сделала вид, что вообще смотрит в другую сторону.

— Пишет! — вдруг почти выкрикнула бабушка. — У него своя ферма, и он замечательно устроился.

— Просит денег? Хочет свою долю от продажи антиквариата?

Мама красивым отточенным движением указала ложкой на перстень у бабушки на указательном пальце. Бабушка стремительно закрыла его другой ладонью и прошипела:

— Скажи спасибо, что твоему мужу не приходится нас содержать!

— Благодарю, — мама слегка наклонила голову.

Ямазаки нестерпимо хотелось в туалет и домой, но он не смел даже подать голос. Хиромаса и Мицуки каждый смотрели в свою блюдечко с одинаковыми отсутствующими выражениями на лицах. Папа Ямазаки сидел, сгорбившись, и на его от природы неподвижном лице проступала болезненная растерянность. Дедушка с достоинством выгреб последнюю ложечку мусса из креманки и сказал:

— Мы зря позволили сыну внести в семейный реестр вас, шваль без образования, от которой отказалась семья.

— Попробовали бы вы не позволить, — тяжело сказал папа и положил на стол кулаки.

Ямазаки никогда его таким не видел: сосредоточенным и злым.

— Предлагаю на этом считать ужин законченным, — дедушка вытер рот, бросив салфетки на пол.

На обратном пути папа посадил Ямазаки себе на спину — ты же у нас почти как именинник. Они молча возвращались домой, все вместе. Спина у папы была широкая и сильная. Мама шла рядом, и ветер играл серьгами в ее ушах и подолом немолодого, но все еще элегантного пальто. Мицуки звонко стучала дзори по мостовой. Хиромаса шагал, подставив лицо вечернему солнцу.

— Что-то я расстроился, — легко сказал папа. — Мне кажется, настало время для небольшой удачи. Куплю-ка, пожалуй, целых три лотерейных билета. Хоть по одному да выиграю.

Он и в самом деле выиграл ровно по одному — дополнительный лотерейный билет, оказавшийся пустышкой. Бабушка с дедушкой в конце концов прислали Ямазаки денег на рюкзак, но только на него и почтовым переводом. Но сама эта встреча как будто нарушила некий баланс счастья у Ямазаки дома, которого он прежде не чувствовал, но трещину в нем ощутил очень ясно. Именно тогда он начал шататься во дворе в одиночестве, и соседка забрала его оттуда к своим суккулентам, цветам и пальмам в кадках. На ее книжных полках теснились бесконечные журналы по садоводству и энциклопедии растений. Она бредила идеей переехать в провинцию и завести собственный садик, но никак не решалась оставить привилегии Токио. Ямазаки рыхлил ей землю в горшках и помогал пересаживать растения.

— Как ты можешь этого не знать, мальчик? — возмущалась она и заставляла Ямазаки читать вслух какую-нибудь унылую статью про сорта азалий и методы разведения глициний.

Все было лучше, чем торчать дома. Может, и теперь поможет. Ямазаки вздохнул и еще раз сверился с распечаткой. «Биология».

Ему нужна была библиотека.

* * *

Когда они с папой только подошли к зданию школы, первое, что бросилось в глаза Ямазаки — правое крыло, точнее, его стеклянная часть. Кто-то словно бы отрезал у школы кусок и заменил его воздушной композицией из стекла и легчайших по виду металлических несущих конструкций. Крыло полукругом вдавалось в лужайку, окруженную кустами шиповника.

— Наша библиотека, — с гордостью сказал охранник, встретивший Ямазаки и его отца у ворот.

В темноте она выглядела волшебно, похожая на янтарный леденец. Видно было, как люди ходят по ярусам, сидят у окна на галерее, опоясывающей второй этаж. Ямазаки пришел туда лишь однажды, получить необходимые учебники, и тут же ушел. Его слишком потряс контраст с его школьной библиотекой — мрачноватым длинным кабинетом со скрипучими шкафами, набитыми или затасканными, или новенькими, но никому не нужными книгами. 

В эту библиотеку Ямазаки заходил с опаской и должным почтением. Стены библиотеки от пола до потолка в ней занимали книжные полки. Второй этаж неизвестный архитектор редуцировал до узкой галереи с воздушными перилами, и поток света, не встречая препятствий, водопадом рушился сквозь стеклянную крышу на светлые диваны и кресла, расставленные возле прозрачной стены.

— Вы здесь по делу или на экскурсию?

Ямазаки вздрогнул, выходя из потрясенного транса, и понял, что все это время глазел по сторонам и даже, кажется, с открытым ртом.

Конторка библиотекаря пряталась в глубине, в укромной нише, образованной разомкнутыми объятиями полукруглых книжных полок. Ямазаки украдкой огляделся. Кажется, у его позора почти не нашлось свидетелей. Только на галерейке кто-то шелестел страницами, да за конторкой маячила одинокая тень.

Ямазаки сначала подумал, что за конторкой стоит кто-то среднего роста, и сразу расправил плечи и сделал лицо понаглее.

— На экскурсию по делу, — и тон поразвязнее. — А дорамы у вас, часом, не снимают?

Школьник за конторкой поднялся и вдруг оказался примерно одного роста с Ямазаки.

— Не снимают, — прохладно сказал он. 

Ямазаки встретился с его взглядом, и ему показалось, словно он посмотрел в дула двустволки. Потом школьник моргнул, и веки его на мгновение прикрыли жуткий взгляд, явив Ямазаки чистейшее лицо с чертами, правильными до уныния. Такие густые и длинные ресницы Ямазаки прежде встречал только у дорогих кукол ручной работы. «Фурухаши Коджиро, библиотечный комитет» — было написано на табличке рядом со стойкой.

Фурухаши открыл глаза. Если верить поговорке про зеркало души, Фурухаши ее заменял ледяной ад. Именно сейчас пялился на Ямазаки, плавно понижая температуру.

— Мне бы книжку, — скучно сказал Ямазаки, ткнув в нужное место распечатки.

Фурухаши поджал губы, и ангельская чистота покинула его лицо, как не было. От внутренних уголков глаз пролегли тени, заострились скулы, и Фурухаши начал походить на голодного духа-охранника, привязанного к библиотеки.

«Дешевка, — презрительно подумал Ямазаки, — выделываться вздумал».

— Одну книжку или на развес? — медово пропел Фурухаши.

И правда… Ямазаки внимательнее посмотрел в распечатку и задумался. «Записи о садоводстве» одиннадцатого века он уже проглотил, как и вот это «Ключевые принципы понимания и использования классического ландшафтного дизайна». И даже «Типы мхов» и «Классические японские растения». Он отчеркнул ногтем половину списка.

— А можно взять сразу три? — с накатившим вдохновением спросил он.

— Можно, — Фурухаши пригладил челку.

Если бы не взгляд, он идеально вписался бы в типаж сладенького «цветочного мальчика». Он, прищурившись, смотрел на Ямазаки, в его глазах больше не было прежнего удушающего холода. Ямазаки отчего-то смутился.

— Мне бы вот это, «Об устройстве садов» и эти две энциклопедии, — пробормотал он.

Фурухаши, облокотившись на стойку, прильнул к распечатке. На Ямазаки пахнуло корицей и сахаром. 

— Какой странный дезодорант, — не удержался он.

Фурухаши почему-то схватился за затылок, словно мог таким образом стряхнуть с себя запах, как застрявший в волосах листок.

— В открытом доступе этих книг нет, — сказал он очень сухо. — Следуйте за мной.

Они зашли за стеллажи, и золотистое кокетство главного зала сменилось пронзительным светом гудящих и помигивающих ламп дневного света и металлической стеной, разделенной на плотно прилегающие секции. К каждой секции сбоку крепилась ручка, как у шарманки, только массивней и тяжелее. Фурухаши, еле заметно шевеля губами, отсчитал нужную секцию. При таком освещении в нем проступила некая угроза и подспудная мрачность. Лампы мигали поочередно, но Ямазаки вдруг представил, как все они гаснут, и в полной темноте единственным источником света становятся горящие глаза Фурухаши.

— Крутите.

Фурухаши сложил на груди руки. Шкафы расходились с еле слышным, но душераздирающим скрипом. Как только щель расширилась достаточно, Фурухаши боком нырнул в нее — неожиданно узкий и ловкий — и принялся скользить в ней, стремительно пробегая пальцами по книжным корешкам.

— Вот и вот, — он ловко выхватил книги и так же стремительно выскочил наружу.

— Ты что, думал, я тебя задавлю?

Никто и никогда не смотрел на Ямазаки с таким выражением полнейшего шока.

— Не припомню, чтобы мы переходили на «ты»!

— А ты забавный.

Ямазаки принялся крутить рычаг в обратную сторону. Фурухаши стоял без движения, будто бы обратившись в соляной столп. В конце концов Ямазаки пришлось слегка подтолкнуть его, чтобы он отмер. От прикосновения Фурухаши вздрогнул всем телом.

«Высокий, быстрый и ловкий», — думал Ямазаки, глядя Фурухаши в спину.

— Неужели ты в баскетбольном клубе? — это вырвалось у него словно бы само собой.

Фурухаши в одно движение подошел к нему и заглянул в глаза.

— Ты тоже? — у него опять был мертвящий пустой взгляд.

Ямазаки принужденно рассмеялся.

— Мне сказали, что клуб полностью укомплектован.

— Кто?

— Секретарша и… Ханамия, — произносить его фамилию Ямазаки отчего-то было неловко.

Фурухаши сгрузил книги на стойку и теперь стоял, постукивая указательным пальцем по губам.

— Я думаю, тебе лучше напрямую обратиться к тренеру… Ямазаки-кун, — Фурухаши пришлось посмотреть в его учетку.

Ямазаки понял, что не представился. Фурухаши снова пригладил челку и вдруг улыбнулся ему — скупо, но при этом искренне. Нельзя было сказать, что эта улыбка его преобразила, но само знание того, что они будут вместе в команде, тут же приблизило его для Ямазаки. Будем вместе, если все получится, на всякий случай одернул он себя.

— Спасибо, Фурухаши-кун, — он низко поклонился.

— Что ты, — прошелестел Фурухаши, — обращайся еще.

* * *

Ицуки проснулся от стука: Ямазаки торопился, затупался в спортивных брюках и едва не опрокинул стол.

— Эй, ты куда? Поздно уже.

— И совсем не поздно, — пропыхтел Ямазаки. — Каких-то шесть часов. Нас и так после обеда пропустили. Я к баскетболистам, они тренируются часов до восьми, наверное.

— Погоди, — Ицуки проворно сполз на пол. — Я с тобой.

Ямазаки не смог ему отказать, и в зал они явились вместе, плечом к плечу. На паркете всем заправлял тренер — Ямазаки уже его видел. Высокий и какой-то узкий человек с чахоточным лицом и пышными губами, по форме напоминающими фигурные скобки. 

— Слушаю вас, — тренер подошел к ним, скрипя кроссовками.

Ямазаки слегка оробел: он попытался подсчитать, сколько игроков тренируются в зале, и не смог. Кто-то бегал, несколько человек, встав в линейку, поочередно забрасывали в кольцо, другие растягивались попарно занимались растяжкой, заняв весь центр поля.

— Извините, — Ямазаки робко поклонился. — Мы хотели бы записаться в баскетбольный клуб.

Тренер рассматривал их, сложив руки на груди. 

— Ямазаки Хироши, если не ошибаюсь?

Ямазаки вскинул голову. Они прежде не пересекались: физкультуру у них вел отдельный преподаватель, на занятиях они, конечно, гоняли в баскетбол, но очень бестолковый и растрепанный, совершенно лишенный командной стратегии.

— Да, — Ямазаки для верности кивнул.

— А вы?

— Мацумото Ицуки, — отрапортовал Ицуки, заложив руки за спину.

Тренер потер подбородок. По его лицу ничего нельзя было понять. Он вдруг вложил в рот свисток и резко свистнул.

— Освободить половину площадки! А вы — играйте, — он показал Ямазаки и Ицуки растопыренную пятерню.

Они растерянно переглянулись. Ицуки пожал плечами. До пяти так до пяти.

Игроки не прекратили тренировку, просто сдвинулись, и у Ямазаки никак не получалось победить чувство, что ему мало места, что ему тесно здесь, в этом зале, набитом баскетболистами, среди людей, которые даже не стали отвлекаться на то, чтобы посмотреть, как играют другие. Ямазаки стиснул зубы. Кроме того, оказалось, что очень зря он не выспросил у Ицуки его позицию. Сам Ямазаки, хоть и считал себя универсалом, предпочитал забрасывать издалека. У него была хорошая статистика, и хватало выносливости, но в игре один на один трехочковые не побросаешь, а Ицуки оказался центром. Он держал кольцо, плотно опекая Ямазаки, и тут же сделал подбор, когда тот промахнулся.

«Сука», — у Ямазаки пекло в груди.

Ицуки из товарища, соседа по комнате и почти друга превратился в хищного чужака с недобрым взглядом. Ни о каком дружеском баскетболе здесь не было и речи. 

Прежний тренер говорил Ямазаки — когда не остается ничего, остается гордость.

«Надо было тренироваться, — думал Ямазаки, — что же я все так запустил, дурак, дурак!»

Все оправдания и обстоятельства теперь казались несущественными. Он ничего уже не мог поделать ни со своими сомнениями, ни с прошлым. Ему оставалось только выиграть. Он вспомнил, как забрасывал Мэджик Джонсон.

«И я смогу», — упрямства Ямазаки было не занимать.

Он взял паузу на низкий дрибблинг и только поэтому увидел Ханамию. Тот стоял вплотную к тренеру и что-то шептал ему практически на ухо. Ямазаки очень не понравился его взгляд: Ханамия не улыбался и смотрел жестко и как-то странно, словно бы с презрением.

— Переходи уже к делу, — Ицуки едва не перехватил у него мяч.

Ямазаки дважды сфолил, сначала слишком жестко толкнув Ицуки плечом, а потом случайно поставив подножку, но выиграл со счетом пять — четыре.

За это время он взмок настолько, что футболка прилипла к телу не только на груди, но даже на плечах. Он наклонился, уперевшись руками в колени, чтобы отдышаться. Перед глазами плавали горячечные круги, как будто он разозлился. Он выиграл. Настала пора получать награду.

Ямазаки не спеша подбежал к тренеру.

— Молодцы, — тренер вяло изобразил улыбку и тут же уткнулся в планшет. — Мацумото, завтра с утра на тренировку.

— Да тренер, — гаркнул Ицуки и довольно похлопал Ямазаки по плечу. — Я в душ.

Ямазаки ждал продолжения. Пауза тянулась и тянулась. Наконец, тренер взглянул на него.

— Чего тебе?

— Мне тоже завтра?

— Нет, зачем? — тренер засунул ручку под зажим. — Мне нужен был сильный центр для первогодок, и я нашел его. Спасибо за помощь.

— А я? — пролепетал Ямазаки. — Как же я?

— А ты кто?

— Универсал, шутер.

— Ямазаки-кун, — тренер сжал его плечо и доверительно к нему наклонился. — Не стоит считать меня чудовищем. Оглянись.

Ямазаки послушно огляделся.

— У нас клуб даже переполнен, — с сожалением сказал тренер. — Все-таки баскетбол не настолько популярная игра, чтобы делать на него такую крупную ставку. Кроме того, наша школа гордится своей сильной командой. Готов ли ты к такой конкуренции? Готов ли все три года просидеть на скамейке запасных?

— Но у меня рекомендации…

— Представляю, — тренер говорил с ощутимой прохладцей.

В зале было по-прежнему шумно. Площадка освободилась, и игроки начали бегать на скорость от стене к стене. Тренер отпустил плечо Ямазаки и попытался понезаметней вытереть ладонь.

— Прости, но набор уже закрыт. Фактура у тебя есть. Попробуй себя в чем-нибудь еще. Может быть, в конном спорте? Или можно пойти от обратного. В одиннадцатой аудитории по вечерам играют в го.

Тренер отвернулся, Ямазаки с самого начала не слишком интересовал его. Ямазаки заторможенно поправил ворот у футболки.

«Неужели я настолько плох?»

Никто из игроков не смотрел на Ямазаки, пока он шел к выходу. Их взгляды скользили по нему, не останавливаясь. Ямазаки вышел и сел на ступеньки. Стемнело. Луна взошла и повисла, зацепившись за ветки клена. Библиотека золотисто светилась, выставив на всеобщее обозрение плавные обводы полок.

— Ну что, доволен?

Ханамия, вцепившись ему в плечо, сдернул его со ступенек. Ямазаки не подозревал у него такой хищной хватки. Ханамия оттащил его ото входа и притиснул к стене. В темноте был виден только его сахарный оскал.

— Ну как? Выпендрился?

— Сам такой, — рявкнул на него шепотом Ямазаки. — Чего ты на меня вообще орешь? Ты же сам сказал, что все забито.

Ханамия выпустил его ворот из хватки.

— Ты мог бы прийти ко мне и попросить, — Ханамия подошел к Ямазаки и теперь шептал, согревая его щеку дыханием.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы я у тебя чего-то просил?

Ямазаки хотелось куда-то отодвинуться, но Ханамия, даже не прикасаясь к нему, продолжал давить самим своим присутствием. Это чем-то напоминало ощущение при плотной опеке.

— Я лучший игрок этого сраного клуба, — отрезал Ханамия, — а в недалеком будущем — его капитан.

— В недалеком это в каком? — Ямазаки гыгыкнул. — В конце третьего года?

— Пожалуй, я тебя переоценил, — в голосе Ханамии прозвучало сожаление.

Ощущение давления вдруг пропало, и Ямазаки смог вздохнуть спокойнее. На лужайке за преградой живой изгороди затрещал одинокий сверчок.

— Это когда это ты успел меня оценить? Погоди… Это когда с чаем, что ли?

Ямазаки пытался задавить смешок, рвущийся из груди. В темноте невозможно было рассмотреть выражение лица Ханамии, но Ямазаки показалось, что он растерялся.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — холодно сказал он. — Между прочим, мне достаточно просмотреть записи с камеры в приемной…

— Она не работает, — перебил его Ямазаки.

Ханамия наклонил голову к плечу.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты видел, как секретарша зашла к директору и какая от него вышла?

— И что?

Он правда не понимал.

— Зуб даю, он ее шпилит, — Ямазаки пробормотал это, наклонившись к самому лицу Ханамии.

У того расширились глаза, и рот превратился в идеальную «о». 

— Быть не может, — он прикрыл рот ладонью. — «Шпилит» в смысле?..

— Сексом трахает, — уточнил Ямазаки. — А у самого семейный портрет в полстены. Зачем им работающая камера? Подсчитывать, сколько раз секретарша к нему бегает на столе полежать?

Он говорил нарочито грубо. Его все достало, особенно люди, принимающие его за идиота.

— Ты меня совсем за дурака держишь? — спросил он, помолчав. — Думаешь, я стал бы что-то делать, предполагая, что меня пишет камера?

— Мало ли, ты мог ее не заметить, — в движениях и голосе Ханамия появилась какая-то осторожность, которая в другое время могла бы Ямазаки польстить. — Кроме того, секретарша зашла к директору уже после…

— При мне она заходила к нему дважды.

Ямазаки устал от этого разговора и просто устал. Он отодвинул Ханамию и вышел из кустов на дорожку. У самого порога, освещенные светом из зала, переговаривались Фурухаши и какой-то незнакомый Ямазаки ученик, длинный растрепанный и ужасно сонный. Фурухаши, заметив Ямазаки, кивнул, послал ему воздушный поцелуй, а затем премерзко улыбнулся.

«Ах ты…», — Ямазаки на мгновение скрутило судорогой ненависти, а потом на него разом навалилась усталость за все бесплодно проведенные часы этого слишком долгого, слишком утомительного дня.

Он отвернулся и побрел в темноту. Когда он пришел, Ицуки уже спал, отвернувшись к стенке, и мерно и глубоко дышал во сне. 

Ямазаки быстро помылся, лег, но уснуть смог только после того, как написал брату. Ему снился баскетбол.

* * *

С утра его разбудил Ицуки — явно ненамеренно, как и Ямазаки его предыдущим вечером.

— Эй, слушай, — голос Ямазаки со сна звучал хрипло, — подожди, я быстренько оденусь. Побегаем вместе.

— Прости, — Ицуки неловко повел плечами, — я буду не один, с командой. Выйдет неловко.

Неловко было им обоим сейчас: Ицуки держал кроссовки в руках, явно собираясь неслышно прошмыгнуть за дверь. Теперь ему пришлось неловко их натягивать, бормоча невнятные извинения.

То, что начавшийся подобным образом день и в дальнейшем не сулит ему ничего хорошего, Ямазаки понял чуть позже. Дорога от общежития до главного корпуса занимала от силы пять минут: нужно было всего лишь пересечь лужайку. Но, как и в обычной школе, у дверей учеников встречали дежурные учителя и представитель дисциплинарного комитета. Все это время на этом посту дежурил какой-то школьник, настолько обыкновенный, что Ямазаки даже не запомнил его лица. В этот раз его встретил улыбающийся Ханамия. Он стоял, весь аккуратный и прилизанный от глянцево блестящих волос до кончиков таких же глянцево блестящих ботинок. И приятно, очень приятно улыбался. 

— Здрассь, — Ямазаки обозначил поклон для учителей и не успел сделать и шага, как Ханамия пропел за его спиной:

— Ямазаки Хироши, а ты в курсе, что по правилам школы запрещено красить волосы?

На Ханамию вытаращился не только Ямазаки, но и учителя.

— Не так ли, сен-сей? — из-за роста на маленького лысенького учителя Ханамия смотрел сверху вниз, четко обозначая свою позицию.

— Я… я… — тот густо вспотел.

— Да только у меня в классе учится один крашеный!

— Этого не может быть, — Ханамия, улыбаясь, перекатился с носка на пятку и звонко стукнул каблуками. — Следуйте за мной.

Ямазаки бросил неверящий взгляд на учителя, моля о подмоге.

— Ступайте, — тот нервно протирал платком лысину.

Ханамия кивнул Ямазаки и уверенно пошел вперед, словно бы не сомневаясь, что Ямазаки последует за ним. Ямазаки так и сделал, стараясь попутно не слишком громко скрипеть зубами. Ханамия был любезен и предупредителен: подождал, пока Ямазаки сменит обувь, не торопясь провел по длинному коридору и распахнул одну из дверей в его конце, придержав ее для Ямазаки, а затем бесшумно ее закрыв.

В просторной солнечной комнате — других здесь не бывало — поперек одного из кресел полулежал, свесив ноги через подлокотник, сиреневый панк из класса Ямазаки.

«Хара», — Ямазаки, кажется, все-таки скрипнул зубами.

Другое кресло занимал Фурухаши, целомудренно сдвинув колени и уткнувшись в книгу.

— Вот он, — Ямазаки ткнул пальцем в Хару, — он, что ли, не крашеный?

— Разве? — Ханамия вежливо поднял брови. — Хм. Мне так не кажется. Фурухаши? 

— Здесь только один крашеный, — Фурухаши повел подбородком в сторону Ямазаки.

— Да я сам по себе такой, ну правда же.

Ханамия, сев за стол, достал из верхнего ящика стопку бумаги и ручку.

— Пишите объяснительную.

Ямазаки сгреб и то, и другое и плюхнулся еще в одно кресло у окна. Второго стола в комнате не было, и ему пришлось писать, подложив под листок учебник и держа локти на весу. Солнце, будто бы издеваясь, щедро светило ему в макушку. Он краем глаза то и дело видел горящий край собственной челки.

Хара, словно желая подчеркнуть его страдания, громко лопнул жвачку. Ямазаки хотелось подойти к нему и протолкнуть эту жвачку ему прямо в глотку. Между тем, когда они только увиделись — знакомством эту встречу назвать было сложно — единственным, что привлекло в Харе Ямазаки, оказалось как раз пристрастие к жвачке.

К тому времени Ямазаки уже успел мало-мальски обжиться в классе, запомнить свое место и шкафчик, но с другими учениками у него все равно не складывалось: они или смотрели сквозь него, или их взгляды выражали смесь недоумения и любопытства, как при виде экзотического блюда, которое непонятно, как есть. Ямазаки и сам не знал, как к ним обращаться и о чем говорить. О чем они вообще разговаривают? О том, как чей-нибудь папашка купил яхту, и они гоняли по всему Токийскому заливу? Или как отоваривались в каком-нибудь молле в самом центре Парижа? Ямазаки Эйфелеву башню до этого видел только на открытках. Поэтому все перемены напролет он сидел и делал вид, что читает учебники. Ицуки учился на другом этаже, и встречались они только за обедом.

Тогда Ямазаки наивно полагал, что этой школе нечем его удивить, и тут с летних каникул вернулся Хара. Ямазаки, только увидев его, застыл в дверях: он отчего-то думал, что в приличных школах такие типы не водятся. Хара сидел за партой — аккурат перед партой Ямазаки, развалившись на стуле и закинув ноги на стол так далеко, что его пятки упирались в спину ученика, сидевшего перед ним. Тот не смел даже подать голос. Своего соседа по ряду Ямазаки уже запомнил, и им был не Хара, но, стоило тому приблизиться к своей парте и попытаться что-то пробормотать, как Хара просто громко лопнул жвачку, и ученика как ветром сдуло.

Ямазаки прошел к своей парте и уселся. Хара сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, но у него напряглись плечи. Его спутанные волосы грязно-сиреневой волной спускались на воротник пиджак, чудесным образом гармонируя с его цветом. Расцветка формы не слишком нравилась Ямазаки — этот серый с щедрой примесью фиолетового, эти ядовито-розовые галстуки… На Харе форма смотрелась естественно, почему-то казалось, словно ее цвет подбирала под его вкусы и оттенок волос, а не наоборот. Хара сидел и лопал жвачку. В определенный момент к нему подошли девчонки. Одна из них что-то спросила — ее голосочек восторженно дрожал — Хара в ответ промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Девчонки завизжали. Хара, качнувшись на стуле, лопнул жвачку. На его школьной обуви его имя и фамилия были написаны латиницей и украшены шипами — у единственного в классе.

Ямазаки думал, что на уроке он будет вести себя иначе, что учитель призовет его к ответственности. Ничуть не бывало: он даже не встал для традиционного поклона. Учитель, явно смущенный, поправил очки, но урок начал без проволочек. Хара сидел и в оглушительной тишине классе, прерываемой только нерешительным голосом учителя, громко лопал жвачку. 

Перед лицом Ямазаки маячила его спина. Ямазаки прикинул его рост. Тоже баскетболист, что ли? Ему ничего не было видно, так что он сдался и лег щекой на сложенные руки. От этого размеренного звука: плоп — пауза — плоп, его вдруг сладко потянуло в сон. Тат-чан тоже любил лопать жвачку. Конечно, он никогда не делал этого на уроках, но после них и после тренировок… Сколько раз уставший Ямазаки задремывал под эти звуки? Кажется, даже любимая жвачка Тат-чана пахла точно так же. 

Лопанье вдруг прекратилось. Ямазаки поднял тяжелые веки. Хара повернулся к нему хищным профилем, и Ямазаки видел теперь его длинный, стилетный нос с небольшими ноздрями и узкий — и тоже длинный, хоть завязочки пришивай — рот. Челка полностью закрывала его глаза, скрадывая выражение лица. Хара казался просто настороженным.

Ямазаки ткнул его кулаком между лопаток и прошептал страшным голосом:

— Быстро лопнул снова!

Хара, как ни странно, послушался.

«А с Тат-чаном мы так и познакомились», — думал Ямазаки, покачивая на волнах дремы. Хотя с Тат-чаном, конечно, они познакомились совсем не так. Подобным образом, если иметь в виду нарушение правил, Ямазаки познакомился с баскетболом.

* * *

В младшей школе дела у него шли не хуже, чем у других — он не вырвался вперед, но и не плелся среди отстающих. В средней школе ему пришлось туго.

Учителя вполне очевидно невзлюбили его, и он не мог понять за что. К нему придирались по мелочам, вызывали чаще других, обращались к нему только по номеру в журнале — «к доске, номер шестнадцать». Только Наоки-сенсей, преподавателей математики, только-только со студенческой скамьи, вел себя с ним по-человечески.

Следом за учителями от Ямазаки отвернулись ученики, и он растерял друзей, которых вроде бы только что приобрел. Хотя никто не говорил ему этого напрямую, Ямазаки отчего-то решил, что это из-за того, что он рыжий, и озлобился. Все хорошее, что могла предложить ему школа, он отверг, включая все клубные активности. И так и влачил бы он жалкое существование одиночки, если бы в класс не перевелся Абэ. 

Ямазаки до сих пор помнил его: высокого, но при этом болезненно тонкого очкарика с оттопыренными ушами. Он то и дело вжимал голову в плечи, смеялся не в лад со всеми и все время двигался по-крабьи, боком. Ямазаки подружился с ним от отчаяния.

Впечатление оказалось верным: Абэ и в самом деле оказался болезненным ребенком. У него нашли какие-то шумы то ли в легких, то ли в горле, и родители то и дело таскали его по врачам. Он постоянно носил с собой таблетки в коробочке и ингалятор и то и дело громко пшикал из него себе в рот. В школу он ходил неделю через две. Родители запрещали ему любую физическую нагрузку, поэтому они с Ямазаки заканчивали в одно время и медленно шли домой, забредали на пустынные детские площадки. Абэ вслух мечтал о том, как они пойдут в старшую школу и наконец сменят эти жалкие рюкзаки на сумки через плечо, как у настоящих старшеклассников. Они качались на качелях, и Ямазаки вставлял «ага» и «угу». С Абэ ему было невыносимо скучно.

Хиромаса успел закончить колледж, съехать от родителей и теперь трудился на своей первой, чрезвычайно важной работе. Мицуки училась на парикмахера и то и дело пугала родителей то новым цветом волос, то длиннющими ногтями и все вечера проводила, болтая по телефону. Ямазаки казалось, что он стал никому не нужен, и пустая болтовня Абэ не способна была развеять это чувство.

Но именно вместе с ним они набрели на баскетбольную площадку, на которой играли рабочие с автомобильного завода. Долгое время он был сердцем района. Большая часть жителей или работала на нем, или его обслуживала. Но когда лопнул мыльный пузырь японского экономического чуда — как раз перед рождением Ямазаки — заводу пришлось туго. Японцам приходилось платить высокие зарплаты, поэтому руководство подумало-подумало и, сократив часть постоянных мест, стало посезонно нанимать временных рабочих. Большую часть таких сотрудников составили полукровки.

Ямазаки тогда ничего этого не знал, просто одним жарким весенним вечером нашел вместе с Абэ на баскетбольную площадку. За железной сеткой бегали темнокожие, белозубые люди со светлыми банданами на головах, повязанными так, как их обычно повязывают рабочие. Они пересмеивались на каком-то незнакомом языке, но это было неважно. Ямазаки в свое время посмотрел несколько серий «Слэм Данк» в повторе, и ему даже понравилось, но потом его оттеснили другие аниме — «Бродяга Кэншин» и «Ван Пис», «Детектив Конан» и даже «Крутой учитель Онидзука». Баскетбол нельзя было посмотреть в трансляции по телевизору, и если чем и бредили соседи Ямазаки, увлеченные спортом, так это бейсболом.

Баскетбол, увиденный вживую — понятный и близкий, только ладонь протяни — произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление. В школе они, конечно, играли в игру «забрось мяч в корзину», и физрук даже называл это баскетболом. Но кроме мяча и цели у этих двух игр оказалось мало общего. Здесь мяч особенно звонко отскакивал от покрытия, и его шумно делили, выбивая друг у друга из рук. Ямазаки пытался следить за игрой и не успевал, ослепленный мельканием ног, спин и улыбок. В какой-то момент один из игроков, обведя мяч вокруг рук, поднявшихся ему на встречу, подпрыгнул так высоко, как Ямазаки и представить себе не мог, и плавным, обманчиво неторопливым движением уложил мяч в корзину. У Ямазаки следом за прыжком сердце поднялось к горлу и застряло в нем, мешая ему дышать.

— Ты видел? Видел?

Абэ смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу и по-совиному моргая.

— А у меня, — сказал он, — брат живет в Америке.

С этих пор их общение перешло на новый уровень. 

— Я буду как Рукава! — кричал Ямазаки.

— А я? — спрашивал Абэ.

— А ты как Сакураги!

— Не хочу как Сакураги! Он рыжий, тебе им и быть, — упрямился Абэ.

— Он глупый.

— Значит, и я глупый?

— Ну, давай тогда будем как Мэджик Джонсон и Лэрри Берд…

Любой их разговор заканчивался просьбой Ямазаки рассказать про брата Абэ и Америку. Выяснилось, что брат Абэ живет в Лос-Анджелесе и большой поклонник «Лэйкерс» — не пропустил еще не одной игры и даже однажды пожал руку Шакилу О`Нилу. 

— Прямо каждую-каждую игру?

— Ну, если удалось достать билет, — смутившись, бормотал Абэ.

И на то, как играют рабочие, они ходили смотреть тоже вместе. У тех были странные фамилии — Коста или, например, Сальгадо. Они быстро привыкли к Абэ, Ямазаки и их восхищению, и разрешали им посидеть на площадке.

— Только не попадайтесь под руку!

Ямазаки и Абэ садились на рюкзаки и смотрели, как гоняют рабочие, вроде бы не такие уж и высокие, но при этом подтянутые и спортивные, то и дело сверкая белоснежными улыбками на неприлично темных для японцев лицах. На японском большинство из них разговаривали слишком плохо.

Однажды Ямазаки, набравшись смелости, спросил, что ему нужно для того, чтобы играть в баскетбол. И ему ответили: свой мяч. Друзья. 

— Знаешь, — Абэ сидел, положив подбородок на колени и ковыряя носок кедов. — Мой брат мог бы прислать нам настоящий баскетбольный мяч, как в НБА…

Из друзей у Ямазаки тогда был только Абэ, которому нельзя было прыгать, бегать и даже дышать ему нужно было с осторожностью. Поэтому, за неимением другого, Ямазаки начал бредить идеей мяча.

— Расскажи, — просил он Абэ.

И тот принимался расписывать натяжение, цвет, фактуру и запах натуральной кожи. Ямазаки понятия не имел, почему именно кожа, но Абэ утверждал, что истинный мяч НБА похож на новые ботинки и так же пахнет. Естественно, такой мяч был очень дорогим и стоил «сто тыщ! А может, двести!». Ямазаки ни разу в жизни не видел вживую столько денег. С каждым разговором мяч все яснее и яснее проявлялся в воображении Ямазаки — крутобокий, шершавый и яркий. Ямазаки видел баскетбольные мячи в магазинах, но это все были не те мячи.

— Может быть, твой брат мог бы купить для нас мяч? — однажды робко поинтересовался Ямазаки.

Абэ, единственная связующая нить между Японией и сияющим миром настоящих американских мячей, играл все большую роль в жизни Ямазаки. 

— Конечно, мог бы! — глаза Абэ сияли. — И Шэк поставит на него свой автограф!

Абэ с роскошной небрежностью называл Шакила Шэком. Ямазаки задохнулся от восторга.

— Но… — Абэ помрачнел. — Это очень дорогой мяч, а сколько стоит пересылка, уууу!

— Сколько? — решительно спросил Ямазаки.

На следующий день Абэ сообщил, что все вместе будет стоит сто двадцать тысяч йен.

— Слишком дорого, — вздохнул он. — Ничего не выйдет.

Ямазаки закусил губу:

— Мы должны попытаться.

«Сто двадцать тысяч, сто двадцать», — Ямазаки не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Все остальное отошло на задний план — недовольство учителей, мелкие пакости одноклассников и даже беспокойство родителей из-за его слишком низкой успеваемости. Ямазаки думал только о том, где бы достать денег. Попросить у мамы с папой он не мог, они не так давно оплатили ему дополнительные занятия с Наоки-сенсеем, единственным, кто согласился позаниматься с Ямазаки за приемлемую цену. Ямазаки позвонил Хиромасе и, спотыкаясь, промямлил просьбу о подарке. Хиромаса ненадолго заглянул домой и подарил ему пригоршню монеток для игровых автоматов. Ямазаки окончательно приуныл. Он даже рассматривал возможность написать дедушке с бабушкой, но так и не решился.

Единственным местом, где ему удавалось вздохнуть свободно, оставалась баскетбольная площадка. Позже он думал, что рабочие вполне могли бы поделиться мячом и поиграть с ним, но не стали. Наверное, не захотели связываться с неуклюжим, восторженным малявкой. Ямазаки пытался тренироваться в школе, но учитель не собирался помогать ему отдельно. Баскетбол был нужен для того, чтобы вымотать толпу гиперактивных школьников. По сути, никто из них не умел в него играть. Ямазаки приходил и смотрел, как мечутся по покрытию тени. Абэ то болел дома, то присоединялся к нему.

Со временем и эта радость у него закончилась — Наоки-сенсей очень серьезно подошел к его дополнительным занятиям. Домашних заданий у него стало слишком много. Он ничего не успевал и, самое главное, ничего не хотел. В то, что его задирают в школе, мама отчего-то не поверила.

Ямазаки отчетливо помнил, когда его отчаяние достигло пика: в тот день он окончательно разочаровал Наоки-сенсея. За окном было солнечно, и пушистые облачка беспрепятственно скользили по небу, отполированному дождем до синей шелковистой гладкости. У забора прихорашивались, отряхивая ветки от воды, золотистые ивы. На улице было так хорошо, что с каждым мгновение у Ямазаки на душе становилось все более тошно. Они с Наоки-сенсеем были одни в просторной учительской. На плотно заставленных столах громоздились стопки документов и ряды учебников.

Наоки-сенсей говорил Ямазаки:

— Я не считаю возможным более учить вас, Ямазаки. Вы должны понять, что наши занятия — одолжение вам и вашим родителям. Я пошел вам навстречу, — Наоки-сенсей постучал ногтем по столу. — Поймите, с моей стороны это была практически благотворительность.

«Заканчивай уже скорее», — с тоской подумал Ямазаки.

— Я очень разочарован, — не дождавшись от него никакой реакции, подытожил Наоки-сенсей. — Никуда не уходите. Мне нужно переговорить с вашими родителями.

Он вышел. Память не сохранила для Ямазаки лица Наоки-сенсея. Все, что он запомнил — то, как забавно лежали черные жесткие волосы у сенсея на макушке, и его кошелек из коричневой искусственной кожи, вытертый на сгибах до сукна. В кошельке у Наоки-сенсея лежали его фотография со смеющейся круглолицей девушкой и восемьдесят тысяч наличными. У Ямазаки затряслись руки. Моменты наслаивались один на другой, как листы, которые отпечатывает принтер. У Ямазаки в голове было совершенно пусто. Солнечный луч уставился в пресс-папье на одном из столов, и на полу теперь лежал отсвет перевернутой бледной радуги. Момент принятия решения проскользнул незаметно. Не было никакой овладевшей им чужой воли, рука не действовала отдельно от его сознания, да и муки выбора его особенно не мучили. Ямазаки вытащил деньги, закрыл кошелек и положил его в стол, куда до того на его глазах его убрал Наоки-сенсей. Деньги надо было куда-то спрятать. Ямазаки мог бы их положить в рюкзак или убрать в карман брюк, но почему-то, следуя какому-то неясному инстинкту, запихнул их в трусы сбоку.

Наоки-сенсея не было слишком долго — всего пару минут. Он зашел, со стуком задвинул за собой дверь. Ямазаки глядел на свои кеды и пересчитывал дырочки для шнурков. Количество получалось каждый раз разное. Глаза у него пекло, как будто он злился. Наоки-сенсей вздохнул.

— Идите, Ямазаки.

И Ямазаки выплыл в дверь, легкий, как голубиное перышко на ветру. Иногда так бывает, что руки и ноги не поспевают за желанием бежать, у Ямазаки случилось наоборот: он шел и только спустя долгое мгновение осознавал каждый сделанный шаг. Впервые в жизни он навернулся с последних трех ступенек лестницы, не рассчитав прыжок.

Абэ жад его у ворот школы, пиная камушки. Ямазаки сцапал его за локоть и затащил за угол. Деньги жгли ему бок.

— Смотри.

Абэ жадно приоткрыл рот. 

— Не хватает всего сорок…

Деньги опьянили Ямазаки. На бумажки, зажатые у него в кулаке, можно было купить кучу попыток в игровых автоматах, еду, новые кроссовки. Не хватало только на мяч.

— Брат простит! — вдруг сказал Абэ. — Он же мой брат.

Ямазаки накрыло облегчением.

— Я думаю, — добавил Абэ, — он простит даже больше.

День превратился в ослепительную яркую карусель. Они с Абэ сходили в зал игровых автоматов, заглянули в кафе-мороженое, и Абэ долгие десять минут выбирал то, что ему можно съесть, купили для Абэ новый катридж в карманную приставку. К вечеру Ямазаки еле передвигал ноги, ослабев от впечатлений и лихорадочного веселья, в которое он нырнул с головой и теперь не желал с ним расставаться. Они подошли к дому Абэ.

— Так что там твой брат?

Абэ крепко прижал к себе рюкзак обеими руками.

— Погоди, я сейчас ему позвоню.

Ямазаки ждал, перебирая в кармане оставшиеся мятые бумажки. Через несколько минут Абэ вышел и бочком-бочком в своей крабьей манере пошел к Ямазаки. Смотрел он исключительно в землю.

— Послушай… — Абэ принялся расковыривать боковой шов на брюках. — Брат готов простить, но поменьше.

— Поменьше? — у Ямазаки вспотел загривок.

— Сколько у нас осталось?

Они потратили двадцать тысяч с небольшим.

— Не хватает десять! — объявил Абэ с сияющим лицом.

Ямазаки тупо смотрел на него, медленно моргая.

— И где же мы их возьмем? — глухо спросил он.

Без мяча все сделанное не имело никакого смысла. Нужно было идти до конца.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Я только сегодня смогу переправить деньги с тетей, — Абэ смотрел искоса, избегая встречаться с Ямазаки глазами.

— Но как же… — Ямазаки вцепился в волосы и пару раз сильно дернул. Папа так делал иногда в минуты отчаяния.

— Слушай, а может твои родители откладывают что-то на черный день? Я слышал, взрослые прячут деньги в белье или за холодильником.

Ямазаки нервно рассмеялся. 

— Передать деньги тете можно будет только сейчас, — Абэ говорил очень настойчиво. — Другого шанса не будет.

Он схватил Ямазаки за руку и потащил за собой. Они жили недалеко друг от друга.

— Давай, — Абэ подтолкнул Ямазаки в спину. — Всего десять тысяч!

Ямазаки на ватных ногах поплелся в квартиру. Днем он осознавал, что сделал — взял деньги у учителя. В его голове это действие отложилось простым свершившимся фактом. Он не думал о том, поступил ли он хорошо или плохо, не просчитывал последствия. Его выбор нес на себе печать счастливой простоты. К себе домой он плелся, и ядовитые мысли — сплошь туман и когти — грызли изнутри его череп. К ногам как будто привязали гири. Только страх упустить свой шанс придавал ему подобие решимости.

Ямазаки зашел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Дома ожидаемо никого не оказалось: Мицуки и папа возвращались поздно, он работал, она — подрабатывала. Мама изрядную часть дня отводила под любимы спорт японских домохозяек — охоту за скидками. После шести их количество скачкообразно увеличивалось. Ямазаки встретила тихая пустынная квартира. Он вдруг понял, что надеялся, что дома будет хоть кто-нибудь. Он вдруг горячо пожелал, чтобы открылась дверь комнаты, которую они прежде делили с братом, и оттуда вышел бы Хиромаса, зевая и потирая глаза, и признался бы, что случайно уснул. Тогда Ямазаки смог бы расстаться со своей мечтой, зная, что сделал все, что было в его силах. Он подождал. В соседней квартире хлопнуло окно.

Дверь маминой спальни, которую родители теперь делили, манила его, тускло посверкивая ручкой. Ямазаки плавно на нее надавил.

В комнате кроме большого встроенного шкафа был еще маленький бельевой комодик. Ямазаки засунул в него руку как в банку со скорпионами. Ему и правда казалось, что его вот-вот кто-нибудь укусит. Он лихорадочно копошился в ящиках, перемешивая их содержимое, и понятия не имел, что именно он трогает. На дне самого нижнего он вдруг нащупал небольшой твердый сверток.

У Ямазаки внутри все обмерло. Все это время он на каком-то подсознательном уровне был уверен, что ничего не найдет — и ошибся. Сверток оказался плоской деревянной шкатулкой, расписанной пионами. Ямазаки открыл ее замер. Сверху в ней лежала фотография. Его мама, сидя боком к камере, смотрела в объектив и нежно улыбалась. Одной рукой она прикрывала грудь, другой — кругленький налитой живот. Кимоно лежало вокруг ее бедер. На ней самой ничего не было. Ямазаки отпустил крышку, и она сама собой закрылась с легким стуком.

Абэ жад его во дворе, описывая круги возле крыльца. Увидев Ямазаки, он настороженно замер.

— Ну как? Наше…

Ямазаки сцапал его за плечо и отволок за угол дома. Окна туда не выходили, стену опоясывали дремучие кусты. Ямазаки приподнял Абэ и несколько раз встряхнул так, что у него клацнули зубы.

— Я вот думаю, почему бы тебе тоже не пойти домой и не порыться в шкафу у родителей? — угрожающе прошипел он.

Абэ, приподнявшись на носочки, смотрел на него сверху вниз, и в глазах его был сплошной животный ужас.

— Но это же ты хочешь мяч, — плаксиво выкрикнул он. — Мне даже бегать нельзя!

— Тогда чего ты ходил со мной на площадку? Зачем рассказал про брата? Мы, мы! — гнусным голосом передразнил Ямазаки.

— Просто… Просто… Мы же друзья, — тихим голосом закончил Абэ.

Ямазаки еще раз встряхнул его и отпустил.

— Дай мне телефон брата, я сам с ним свяжусь.

Абэ стек по стене, неуклюже сдвинув коленки.

— Ну, — Ямазаки потряс у него под носом ладонью.

Абэ что-то бормотал. Ямазаки прислушался.

— Нету…

— Чего нету? Его телефона нету?

— Брата нету, — Абэ обхватил себя руками и сжался, уткнувшись лбом в колени. В груди у него угрожающе посвистывало.

* * *

По папе Ямазаки всегда можно было понять, кем он работает. Когда Ямазаки был маленький, он носил костюм, очень берег его и аккуратно чистил. Вот уже несколько лет он возвращался с работы в сплошном сером комбинезоне с именем, нашитым на карман. 

Ямазаки заметил его издалека, поднялся и сглотнул. Он успел дождаться маму и помог ей внести сумки в квартиру. Она заговорила про Наоки-сенсея, и Ямазаки задержал был дыхание, но потом понял, что она говорит про его дневной звонок, и успокоился. Очевидно, он вел себя слишком тихо — мама, наверное, решила, что ему стыдно, и замолчала.

— Пойду встречу папу, — выдавил Ямазаки.

Она кивнул и отвернулась к плите.

Ожидание было тягостным и длинным. Время медленно ползло, как сонный дождевой червь, впервые выбравшийся на поверхность после спячки. Очень медленно небо гасло, темнота неторопливым сиропным прибоем катила к к горизонту. Кусты понурились и уснули. Зажглись фонари.

Когда, наконец, папа вышел из-за поворота, Ямазаки уже был ни на что не способен. Все заготовленные слова выветрились у него из головы, он подошел к отцу и ткнулся головой ему в грудь с такой силой, что тот охнул.

— Оя, оя, что случилось?

Он сначала погладил Ямазаки голосом, а уже потом ласково провел загрубевшей ладонью по его затылку. Ямазаки, не глядя, протянул ему комок денег. Все это время он мял их сначала в кармане, потом в ладони, пока не опомнился. Следующие несколько секунд молчания оказались самыми страшными в его жизни.

— Хочешь рамен? — голос у папы был все такой же ласковый, у Ямазаки вдруг засвербило в носу. — Каваниши-сан опять, наверное, допоздна закрывает лавку…

Они и правда застали его на рабочем месте.

— Почти с кровати подняли, — в его улыбке осталось еще меньше зубов. — Жаль, я уже все убрал. Вот разве что рамен с яйцом…

— Ничего, если мы поедим снаружи?

— Только если вернете миски в целости и сохранности.

Они сели на ступеньки сразу за порогом. Балансировать миской и подносом на коленях было не очень удобно. Пока они устраивались, Каваниши снял вывеску и деликатно задвинул за собой дверь.

— Рассказывай, — папа разломил палочки.

И Ямазаки, давясь словами, признался, что взял деньги…

— Нет, не это, — перебил его папа. — Другое.

И Ямазаки рассказал ему, как стучит по покрытию мяч, и если день солнечный, но кажется, что игрок, забивающий данк, какое-то время парит над землей, презрев тяготение. А еще есть трехочковые — и от крутой дуги, по которой летит в корзину мяч, захватывает дух.

— Сколько не хватает?

— Двадцать тысяч.

В темноте кусочек яйца в миске походил на лодку, дрейфующую по поверхности озера, заросшего водорослями.

— Ну это не так много, — папа похлопал его по спине. — Попробуй у кого-нибудь занять. Ты ешь, ешь, пока не остыло.

Рамен показался Ямазаки слишком соленым.

* * *

— Как думаешь, звонить слишком поздно?

Папа задумчиво смотрел на часы. Часовая стрелка подбиралась к двенадцати.

— Само собой.

Кажется, мама думала, что они поговорили про звонок Наоки-сенсея. 

— Все-таки позвоню.

Наоки-сенсей оставил номер своего мобильного, и он висел на холодильнике, пришпиленный магнитом с рекламой пива. 

— Да-да-да, — хотя собеседник не мог его видеть, папа кланялся на каждое “да”. — Да. Спасибо, обязательно, Наоки-сенсей. Спасибо.

— Что он сказал? — мама отставила чашку с чаем.

Все это время Ямазаки сидел в углу за столом и делал вид, что готовит уроки.

— Сказал зайти к нему послезавтра.

Папа скользнул взглядом по Ямазаки.

— Пойду-ка я спать.

— Видишь, сколько неприятностей ты доставил отцу, — с укором сказала мама, когда за ним закрылась дверь в спальню.

Ямазаки молча кивнул.

Весь следующий день он провел, не поднимая глаз от парты. Потом он не помнил, вызывали его отвечать или нет, что он ел и что говорил, если говорил хоть что-нибудь. Абэ не пришел в школу.

Вечером он снова ждал папу, бродя от подъезда к повороту на улицу и обратно. Его одолевало тягучее муторное чувство, определения которому у Ямазаки не было — просто как будто все самое противное, что только было у него в жизни, соединилось и осело тяжестью в желудке. 

Вечер снова выдался солнечным. Казалось, с неба крупными хлопьями падает золотистый свет и оседает на листьях деревьев, на дорожке, на папиной бандане. Ямазаки запоздало замахал ему рукой. Папа шел ему навстречу и улыбался, и солнце гладило его по плечам и по свертку под мышкой. Ямазаки, измученный целым днем неопределенности, сидел и не мог подняться. Папа подошел и сел с ним рядом. Пару минут они смотрели на дорожку, на соседний дом…

— Держи, — папа протянул Ямазаки сверток.

Он, помедлив, развернул его.

— Я знаю, это не то, чего ты хотел, — папа смущенно хмыкнул.

У Ямазаки на коленях лежал новенький баскетбольный мяч, лишь отдаленно похожий на тот, который он себе придумал. Но зато этот был настоящий. Ямазаки осторожно притронулся к шершавому оранжевому боку.

— Рыжий, как и ты, — папа взлохматил ему волосы. — А вот, смотри, вот тут расписался Каваниши-сан, а вот тут — я.

Ямазаки, прижав к груди мяч, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Папа ткнул его кулаком в бок.

— Давай, сын, покажи мне что-нибудь из этих, — он покрутил пальцами в воздухе, — финтов.

Ямазаки встал и на робу стукнул мячом о дорожку. Тот звонко отскочил ему в руки. Ямазаки повел его в ритме дыхания. Солнце согревало ему икры, папа улыбался, сидя на ступеньках крыльца. Ямазаки быстро натер себе ладони о мяч, и они теперь горели.

В какой-то момент ему вдруг показалось, что он держит в ладонях звезду или чье-то горячее сердце.

Перед сном он вымыл мяч, вытер его и лег спать с ним в обнимку. Но сон к нему все не шел. Ямазаки гладил шершавый прохладный бок, рыжеватый даже в темноте, и думал. Когда он поднялся, случайно толкнул мяч и тот загудел, упав на пол, и Ямазаки прижал его к полу, как нашкодившую кошку. Мяч замолчал, но Ямазаки, подумав, на всякий случай взял его с собой.

Дверь в родительскую спальню тихонько скрипнула. Мама и папа теперь спали на одной кровати. Ямазаки тихо обошел ее и сел на пол на колени. 

— Мама, — ему пришлось позвать ее несколько раз, пока она проснулась.

— Хироши? Ты чего? — она включила ночник со своей стороны.

Папа продолжал спать беспробудным сном вусмерть заработавшегося человека.

— Мам, — Ямазаки прижал к груди мяч.

Она встревоженно приподнялась на постели.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — выпалил он на одном дыхании.

* * *

Утром они с папой в молчании смотрели на мамины торжественные сборы. Она уже оделась в свое праздничное кимоно и теперь вдумчиво красилась, глядя в зеркало.

— Идемте.

Ярко накрашенные губы оттеняли ее усталую бледность. 

Они брели до школы целую вечность — кимоно сковывало движения, и мама шла крохотными шажочками, придерживая рукав. Папа растерянно молчал. Ямазаки долго думал, но все же взял с собой мяч и теперь крепко прижимал его к боку. Если мяч был чьим-то сердцем, то у этого сердца должен быть и хозяин. Какой-нибудь новый бог баскетбола. Ямазаки решил, что если и верить в кого-то, то только в него.

Наоки-сенсей ждал их в учительской. Уроки уже начались, и в коридорах было пустынно и тихо. В распахнутое окно учительской задувал ветерок. Сенсей показался Ямазаки растерянным. С другой стороны, Ямазаки только взглянул на него, и тут же опустил глаза.

Мама, как ни в чем не бывало, подошла к столу, села лицом к Наоки-сенсею, а затем достала конверт из широкого рукава.

— Прошу вас.

Наоки-сенсей взял конверт и застыл, явно не решаясь открыть его и пересчитать деньги. Потом тихо убрал его в стол. Мама, улыбаясь, ждала.

Наоки-сенсей откашлялся:

— М-м-м… Мне кажется, мы должны поговорить об этом.

Мама с вежливым внимание склонила голову к плечу.

— Ваш сын… — Наоки-сенсей задержал дыхание, а потом выпалил: — украл деньги.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — ровно сказала мама.

— Что? — Наоки-сенсей почему-то посмотрел сначала на папу — тот увлеченно рассматривал учебнике на столе, потом на Ямазаки. Они впервые столкнулись взглядами. Оба, кажется, испытывали одинаковую растерянность.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — с силой повторила мама, ее губы сжались в узкую алую полоску. — Мой сын не вор и никогда им не был.

— Он вытащил деньги из моего кошелька!

— Он нашел деньги, которые выпали из вашего кошелька, — с напором сказала мама. Она смотрела сенсею прямо в глаза, он не выдержал и потупился. — Вы много хорошего сделали для нашей семьи, — продолжала мама, четко проговаривая каждое слово, — и я вам благодарна. Но вы ошиблись, мой сын не вор, никогда им не был и никогда им не будет. Подобное мнение оскорбительно для нашей семьи!

Ямазаки показалось, что тихий мамин голос сопровождает эхо. Она договорила и выпрямилась, тонкая и элегантная, а они продолжали молчать, не решаясь разбить тишину. Наоки-сенсей, наконец, кашлянул и неловким движением заправил прядь за ухо, поцарапав мочку до красной полосы. Он смотрел на Ямазаки новым пристальным взглядом, лишенным обычного учительского снисхождения. Он какое-то время изучал Ямазаки, как образец под стеклом, и, наконец, решился: 

— А вы знаете, госпожа, что у вашего сына проблемы в школе?

— Еще проблемы? Какого рода? — мама подобралась.

— Нынешний учитель японского перевелся к нам из местной старшей школы. И вот он рассказывал о вашем сыне. Точнее, об обоих ваших сыновьях и о том, какую Ямазаки-кун однажды закатил истерику и все доставил проблем.

Мама ухитрилась сесть еще прямее.

— Не могли бы вы устроить нам встречу с вышеупомянутым преподавателем? — ее голос звенел.

Ямазаки показалось, что ее тон напоминает голос его нового мяча. Он украдкой погладил его бок. Баскетбольный бог его не подвел.

Вечером, после того как папа ушел принимать ванну, и они остались одни, мама сказала, не глядя на Ямазаки:

— Никогда, никогда больше так не делай.

Ямазаки, помедлив, кивнул.

* * *

Начало следующего года выдалось особенно трудным: очевидно, никто не знал, как теперь обращаться с Ямазаки. Абэ так и не вернулся в школу, Ямазаки долго-долго обходил его дом стороной, а когда все-таки решился подойти — соседи сказали ему, что семья Абэ съехала в связи с обострившейся болезнью сына.

Как только выдавалась возможность, Ямазаки уходил на площадку и тренировался — иногда в одиночестве, иногда с рабочими с завода. Ямазаки загонял их по одному в угол, пихал им мяч в грудь и настойчиво просил о помощи — и ему не отказывали.

Осенью Ямазаки забросил в кольцо подряд четыре трехочковых и сорвал аплодисменты.

— Воооу, ну ты даешь!

Классы расформировали и пересобрали, и ученики заново привыкали друг к другу. Этого пацана Ямазаки не знал — худого, курносого и верткого. Ростом с Ямазаки, он был уже его наполовину. Еще один Абэ, подумал было Ямазаки и поморщился.

— Ты крутой! — сказал ему пацан, и Ямазаки смутился.

Его никто еще так не хвалил.

— Давай дружить!

Так Ямазаки познакомился с Тат-чаном. С подачи учителя они осенью замутили баскетбольный клуб, набрав нужное количество игроков. Собрались они поздно, и финансирования у них первое время не было никакого. Именно тогда Тат-чан, перенервничав, подсел на жвачку, как иные взрослые подсаживаются на сигареты. Ямазаки стремительно привык к его манере жевать и лопать на ходу пузыри.

Хара разбудил в нем и эту привычку, и тоску. Они с Тат-чаном, кажется, даже жвачки миксовали одинаково: пополам клубничной и мятной. Конечно, Тат-чан никогда бы не позволил себе перебивать учителя, с другой стороны, Хара на свой лад тоже был с этим осторожен — на некоторых уроках жевал жвачку, на некоторых нет. 

Ямазаки отчего-то думал, что Хара пересядет, но он продолжал занимать парту впереди. Дисциплинированно ходил на занятия, не обращая на Ямазаки, в общем-то, никакого особого внимания, но у того было чувство, что между ними установилась некая призрачная связь, что-то вроде пакта о ненападении. Кажется, он ошибался.

Мало того, что Ямазаки досталось от директора, Хара теперь сидел, развалившись в кресле, и явно наслаждался зрелищем.

— Пиши, Ямазаки, — Ханамия постучал пальцем по листу. 

— Ямазаки-кун, на минуточку.

Хара расхохотался, едва не подавившись жвачкой.

— Я-ма-за-ки-сан, — сладко пропел Ханамия и скучно закончил, — не отвлекайся.

Он встал у Ямазаки за левым плечом и торчал там все время, пока Ямазаки, мысленно ругаясь, корябал свою объяснительную.

— Что там у нас?

— Сам отнесу, — пробурчал Ямазаки.

Ханамия выхватил листок прямо у него из рук. Он читал, и его брови поднимались все выше и выше. 

— Директор не сообщил? Учителя не проследили? — Ханамия склонил голову к плечу. — Ямазаки, ты что, самоубийца?

Хара подошел и сунулся прямо в листок.

— Погоди. То есть ты собрался пойти и обвинить директора, потом учителей… 

Они оба смотрели на Ямазаки, даже Фурухаши отвлекся от своей книжки.

— Что ж, — Ханамия аккуратно свернул листок пополам. — Нельзя упускать из рук такой компромат.

— Ты рассчитывал на что-то другое?

— Нет-нет. — Ханамия прикрыл улыбку сложенным листом. — Вышло чудесно. Ступайте, Ямазаки-сан.

Хара хихикнул. Ямазаки вылетел за дверь, злой, как оса. 

Он опоздал на урок и огреб дополнительные занятия, поэтому задержался.

Когда он вошел в комнату, Ицуки застегивал молнию на спортивной сумке. На Ямазаки взглянула пустая половина шкафа.

— Эй, ты куда?

— Да вот, — Ицуки смущенно повел плечами, — меня переселяют. 

Ямазаки плюхнулся в кресло.

— Тренер поспособствовал. Или Ханамия?

Ицуки потер щеку и ухмыльнулся.

— Зато у тебя теперь весь шкаф в распоряжении и кровать. Хочешь, вниз ложись, хочешь — наверх.

Ямазаки съехал в кресле пониже. Силуэт Нила на потолке был темен.

— И ничего мне не скажешь напоследок?

Ицуки чем-то побренчал в кармане.

— Ханамия тут, — начал он на удивление неловко, — проводит тренировки в комнате дисциплинарного комитета…

Ямазаки посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Я там сегодня был, там же ничего нет для баскетбола.

Ицуки пожал плечами.

— Придешь — сам увидишь.

На колени Ямазаки плюхнулась связка ключей. Ямазаки закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Дверь за Ицуки тихо закрылась.

Пора было признать, что он устал от этой школы.

* * *

Мяч служил Ямазаки верой и правдой, пока не истерся настолько, что им стало невозможно играть. После этого Ямазаки сначала торжественно держал его на полке, а потом, после того, как папу повысили, забрал его в новый дом.

— С одной стороны, — папа явно волновался, — зачем нам столько места? Ну а вдруг и Хиромаса, и Мицуки одновременно нагрянут…

Мама, улыбаясь, складывала коробки. Их новый дом, на самом деле, тоже был не особо большой, но зато свой (в перспективе), целый мэншн. Ямазаки со второго этажа открывался вид на дорогу и стену соседнего дома, увитую диким виноградом. Над соседней крышей махали хвостами воздушные змеи в виде матерчатых карпов.

В школе у него тоже потихоньку наладилось: целый баскетбольный клуб! Ямазаки больше ничего не было надо. Они, конечно, не прошли ни одних отборочных, но исправно тренировались, а ближе к выпуску из средней школы даже нашли для команды менеджера.

Хиромаса стабильно работал на одной и той же работе, Мицуки устроилась в модный салон где-то в Роппонги, слегка остепенилась и начала учить английский. Мама с папой съездили сначала в какую-то солидную больницу, потом на горячие источники, и мама вдруг словно бы помолодела, начала смеяться и принялась двигаться по дому легко, иногда даже как будто пританцовывая. 

Жизнь пролегла перед Ямазаки широким ровным трактом. Ему вдруг показалось, что уже теперь он может рассмотреть ее до самого конца: он достаточно просто сдал проходные экзамены и оказался в той-самой-старшей школе. Он думал, что и здесь ему припомнят давнишнюю историю со старшим братом, но ошибался. Оказалось, что в школе вполне себе серьезный баскетбольный клуб — с настоящим, почти профессиональным тренером. 

Спокойствие не нуждается в подробностях. Ямазаки гонял в баскетбол, проигрывал, много тренировался. Лето катилось мимо него сезоном дождей, а потом — духотой. Он завел себе новых друзей, побывал с командой на матче “Тейко” и потом долго приходил в себя от потрясения. Он еще помнил на уровне ощущений свою полудетскую религию и бога со звонким рыжим сердцем. В “Тейко” все поголовно были его жрецы, куда лучшие, чем Ямазаки.

Даже когда мама с папой вдруг засобирались за границу, Ямазаки не придал этому большого значения: с папой связался его мифический старший брат и пригласил в гости, предложив оплатить ему и его семье дорогу в обе стороны. Папа решил, что на всех это выйдет слишком дорого, да и не знал, как пройдет встреча.

Следить за Ямазаки осталась Мицуки.

— Решил, на кого пойдешь учиться, балбесина? 

Она красила ногти, задрав ноги на спинку дивана. Гостиная провоняла ее лаком. Ямазаки, скривившись, схватил очередной новый мяч и выбежал на улицу.

— Как насчет погонять мяч? — в трубке было слышно, как Тат-чан лопнул жвачку.

— Ага, давай.

Ямазаки остановился завязать шнурки. Иногда он думал, что, если бы он плюнул на шнурки, или взял бы с собой свой старый вытертый баскетбольный мяч, или если бы уговорил Мицуки сходить за мороженым, тогда проклятое счастье миновало бы его стороной.

Он затянул шнурки и выпрямился. Из-за поворота на него бесшумно и веско выплыл розовый кадиллак и остановился, качнув серебристой мордой.

* * *

Отец уговорил его на новую школу, поймав обещанием баскетбола. 

— Там отличная баскетбольная команда, — сказал отец, и голос его был отвратительно заискивающим. 

Они сидели на крыльце в сумерках — все еще светлых — и любовались розовым с серебром кадиллаком, перегородившим половину улицы. Прозрачный воздух казался удивительно чистым, кадиллак выглядел как внезапно упавшая с неба мечта. 

Ямазаки уже дважды подходил к нему и тыкал в полированный бок.

— Так сколько вы выиграли?

Ему казалось, что папа рассказывает ему какой-то анекдот, а он никак не поймет, в чем соль рассказа.

— Почти триста миллионов. Долларов, — послушно повторил папа.

Они пили чай. Ямазаки — зеленый, а папа — персиковый. В капоте кадиллака отражалось небо.

— Я просто пошел и купил лотерейный билет, — папа заторможенно моргал.

Когда он открыл дверцу со стороны водителя, Ямазаки не поверил своим глазам. Явно дорогой серый костюм сидел на нем как мешок, подчеркивая круги под глазами. Ямазаки отмер, только увидев маму. Из-под розовой кокетливой шляпки на него взглянуло ее усталое до бессмысленности лицо.

— Хироши, — она протянула руку, как протягивала когда-то давно, когда болела, и ей необходимо было на кого-то опереться.

Ямазаки довел ее до двери, а потом ее под локоть подхватила мрачная Мизуки и повела в дом. Ямазаки забежал на кухню и взял им с папой чаю. И теперь они сидели на веранде и пили его. В духоте летней ночи задребезжал сверчок.

— Надо бы его куда-то убрать, а то мистер Като еще врежется в него на велосипеде…

— Надо, — папа вздохнул. — Теперь твой дядя Генджи тем более не будет со мной общаться.

— Ты с ним не поделился?

Ямазаки показалось это забавным. Чай закончился.

— Послушай, Хироши, — папа, сгорбившись, разминал пальцы. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поменять школу?..

* * *

Папа терпеливо и методично уламывал его почти неделю — следовал за ним, словно тень, и долбил одно и то же: ни он, ни мама не знают, как правильно распорядиться кладом, который на них свалился. Хиромаса уже слишком взрослый, а у Мицуки другие интересы. Единственный, кому под силу выучиться и взять на себя ответственность за финансовые дела семьи — Ямазаки. Но для этого ему нужно правильное образование, нужна правильная школа.

Ямазаки начало казаться, что он попал в кошмар и никак не проснется. В паузах между этими разговорами они ездили по магазинам, в которые Ямазаки не зашел бы и под дулом пистолета, боясь показаться нищебродом. Они купили ему айфон, новый компьютер и приставку, купили дорогущий набор фарфора, чай и постельное белье. Сережки с бриллиантами для Мицуки и браслет для мамы.

— Хиромаса, сынок, что тебе купить? — ворковал папа в трубку.

Хиромаса — ради шутки, Ямазаки был в этом уверен — попросил Ламборджини и получил его. 

Ямазаки начал бояться, что папа захочет сменить дом. Тат-чан как-то забежал в гости, обеспокоенный молчанием Ямазаки по всем каналам, и долго не мог поверить своим глазам при виде кадиллака — для него пришлось расширять парковочное место рядом с домом.

— Так ты что, теперь из богатеньких?

Между ними повисла неприятная пауза.

— Смотри, какие часы мне папа подарил, — в тот момент Ямазаки придумал только это.

— Клевые, — Тат-чан скользнул по ним равнодушным взглядом и ушел.

Вечером папа принес Ямазаки чай. Он открыл только минут через пять — играл в приставку в наушниках, потому что не хотел никого ни слышать, ни видеть.

— А я уже говорил, что в Кирисаки Дайичи замечательная баскетбольная команда?

Только после поступления Ямазаки узнал, что отец дал за это директору крупную взятку — абы кого в Кирисаки не брали.

* * *

Ямазаки придремал, сидя в кресле. Кондиционер им так и не починили, Ицуки, наверное, на прощание оставил окно открытым, и в комнату налетели комары. Ямазаки машинально прихлопнул одного из них — и проснулся.

Задница опять затекла. Он пошевелился, поморщившись. Ключи у него на коленях приглушенно звякнули. Ямазаки вспомнил про свою объяснительную. В самом деле, если бы он отнес ее напрямую директору, тот, наверное, вывернулся бы наизнанку, но сжил его со света. Ямазаки и так ему не нравился, а эта объяснительная была, по сути, вызовом всей администрации.

Ямазаки вздохнул. Ему просто хотелось вернуться обратно, в свою старую школу, играть в баскетбол, которому он был нужен, выбирать между одним колледжем с низким социальным статусом и другим. Но он вроде как пообещал папе…

Ямазаки с усилием выбрался из кресла. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться.

В зале кричали, бегали и скрипели кроссовками. Ямазаки помялся у окошка и крадучись пошел к главному корпусу. На полу лежали широкие квадраты света из окон. Ямазаки аккуратно обходил их по кромочке. За дверью дисциплинарного комитета было тихо.

Ямазаки подбирал ключ — их на связке оказалось неожиданно много — стараясь не звенеть ими слишком сильно. Раз на четвертый замок тихо щелкнул и поддался.

В комнате никого не было. Ямазаки, не рискуя включать свет, бросился к столу. Верхний ящик, средний. Ему казалось, то он слишком громко стучит, слишком сильно пыхтит. Бумага, ручки — те раскатились со звонким стуком, и Ямазаки задержал дыхание. Следующий ящик… Его объяснительной не было ни в одном. Ямазаки выпрямился. Сначала ему показалось, что это бухает у него в ушах, а потом он понял, что слышит шаги, причем многочисленные.

Ямазаки бросился к окну и дернул раму. Выпрыгнуть через низкий подоконник во двор казалось самым логичным решением. Ручка не поддалась. Взгляд Ямазаки метался: кресло, кресло, стол. Дисциплинарный комитет обитал в обстановке строжайшего лаконизма. Ямазаки остался только платяной шкаф в углу. Он, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, залез в него, потревожив вешалки и застыл. Дверца до конца не закрывалась, оставив ему узкую щель для обзора. Как в глупых комедиях, пронеслось у него в голове.

— Узнаю, кто забыл запереть дверь — убью, — буднично сказал Ханамия.

Вспыхнул свет. Мимо шкафа прошел Фурухаши с колонкой в руках. Зашуршали жалюзи.

— Итак. Вальс? Танго, румба, ча-ча-ча? Пасадобль на худой конец?

— Сегодня праздник Мацумото, — Хара лопнул жвачку. — Пусть он и выбирает.

— А есть что-нибудь из этого века?

Ямазаки по голосу слышал, что Ицуки не по себе.

— Значит, танго, — холодно подытожил Фурухаши. — Партнеры, в центр.

Ямазаки было очень плохо видно, он, скорее угадывал то, как Хара лыбится, отведя руку для объятия, чем собственно видел.

— Это точно баскетбольные тренировки? — с сильным сомнением спросил Ицуки.

Ямазаки приоткрыл щель пошире. Танго негромко взвизгивало на фоне.

— Чего ты тянешь?

Фурухаши подошел и с хорошим замахом наступил Ицуки на ногу. Он взвыл, рефлекторно согнувшись и прижав колено к груди.

— Больной, что ли?

Когда он замахнулся, Фурухаши в воздухе перехватило его руку, превратив его движение в жесткое танцевальное объятие, прижал Ицуки к себе, держа его правую руку на отлете и, не меняясь в лице, заехал коленом в бок.

— Нужно было выбирать вальс, — холодно подытожил он, стоя с прямой спиной в идеальной танцевальной стойке.

— Вот такой вот баскетбол, — Ханамия, развалившись в кресле, мечтательно обводил указательным пальцем улыбку на собственных губах. — Самое главное — слушать ритм, быть внимательным к партнерам и двигаться точно и незаметно. 

И тут у Ямазаки в кармане зазвонил телефон. На мгновение все замерли. Навязчивый рингтон влегкую перекрыл мурлыканье следующей композиции.

— Слушаю, — Ямазаки принял звонок.

— Хироши? Я тут вентилятор привез. Можешь выйти? — голос брата в трубке почему-то звучал растерянно.

— Ага, сейчас.

Если и есть невыполнимое задание, так это выбраться из шкафа под скептическими взглядами недружелюбной публики. Ямазаки приложил все старание. Ханамия выглядел разочарованным:

— Ну во-о-от, — протянул он. — А я-то рассчитывал подойти, постучаться и спросить, все ли поняла публика с галерки.

Ямазаки проверял сообщения: “Ты где? Привез вентилятор, а у тебя закрыто”.

— Верни объяснительную.

Ханамия перестал улыбаться.

— Он меня раздражает, — пожаловался он какому-то незнакомому типу, который дрых, закрыв глаза повязкой, в одном из кресел.

Тип гулко зевнул и сказал густым красивым голосом:

— А ты в самом деле возьми да и отдай ему чего он хочет. Глядишь, он от тебя и отвяжется.

— А как же то, чего хочу я? — капризно спросил Ханамия.

— Просить не буду, — Ямазаки нахмурился.

— Я тебе предлагаю баскетбол, а ты отказываешься, — мягко пожурил Ханамия. Ямазаки не поспевал за сменой его выражение на его лице.

— Не вижу я здесь баскетбола. Я вчера его сделал, — Ямазаки указал на Ицуки. Тот висел на Фурухаши, побледнев и закусив губу. — А вы мне что предлагаете, танцы?

Ханамия цыкнул и прикусил губу.

— Ханамия, — тихо спросил Ямазаки. — Ты видел, как я играю?

— Дай угадаю, дерьмово?

Ямазаки развернулся и вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. У него на ладони остались беловатые следы от экрана, так сильно он сдавил телефон в руке. Ямазаки смотрел на них. Ханамии нужны были не игроки, а головорезы. И именно заготовку под такого головореза он, наверное, увидел в Ямазаки, а не баскетболиста, которым тот хотел стать.

* * *

В Хиромасе изменилась только машина. Они по-прежнему оставались чужими друг другу. Желтая Ламборджини, приземистая и хищная, всем своим видом намекала на то, что это договорной брак по расчету. Даже ради нее Хиромаса не изменил привычке скромно одеваться.

— Поможешь затащить?

Коробка с вентилятором торчала из бокового окна.

“Увидят же”, — подумал Ямазаки и тут же решил, что ну и пусть, подошел и обнял Хиромасу.

Тот сразу встревожился:

— Эй, ты чего?

— Как думаешь, папа смирится, если в решу вернуться обратно в старшую школу? — промямлил Ямазаки в его свитер.

Руки Хиромасы застыли на его плечах.

— Садись, — тихо предложил он, — покатаемся.

Катались они недолго: Хиромаса остановился у ближайшего же ресторанчика, обещавшего домашний уют и отдельные кабинки.

— Давай, рассказывай.

Вкусно пахло чесночным хлебом, играло что-то иностранное и ненавязчивое, высокие спинки диванчиков с красной обивкой надежно загораживали от соседей, но Хиромаса все равно выбрал самый дальний угол.

Ямазаки вывалил все, смешав воедино баскетбол, детский сад, розовый кадиллак и свое разочарование. Хиромаса успел перейти к десерту, а Ямазаки все еще не взялся за закуску. Хиромаса дал ему выговориться, а потом спросил:

— То есть ты негодуешь на что? На то, что тебя не позвали? Позвали не так?

Ямазаки молчал и мялся. У него опять разболелась голова — ему хотелось, чтобы все было если не легко, то хотя бы понятно и просто.

— Нет, все целиком не так.

Хиромаса с силой потер лицо.

— Знаешь, что я услышал? Историю.

— Это плохо? — осторожно уточнил Ямазаки.

Хиромаса устало глядел на него, подперев кулаком подбородок.

— Как по мне — да. История — это то, что у нас в мозгах, а не то, что на самом деле. Искусственный порядок, понимаешь? Все куда хаотичней.

Ямазаки нравилось думать, что брат понимает его с полуслова:

— Ты думаешь, я не понимаю? Наш папа выиграл в лотерею целое состояние, это ли не случайность? И все пошло наперекосяк.

— А ты не смог вступить в клуб, потому что сдался после первого же поражения. Ну, после второго.

Ямазаки казалось, они разговаривают как-то невпопад. Он все пытался сформулировать свою мысль и не мог.

— Они были со мной нечестными.

— А по-моему — наоборот, — Хиромаса покачал головой.

— И что? Ты предлагаешь мне теперь вернуться и вступить в этот клуб? Привет, Ханамия, прими меня, Ханамия.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что хочешь, потому что на самом деле, в первую очередь должен себе, а не кому-то еще.

— Слышала бы тебя мама, — фыркнул Ямазаки. — И папа. Боюсь представить, сколько он выложил за эту школу…

Ямазаки лег щекой на стол. В его лимонаде пузырьки по стенке плыли к поверхности, взрываясь с легким шипением. Может быть, он и хотел бы попробовать. Может быть, он хотел бы радоваться новой школе, новому мобильнику и часам. Может быть, он хотел бы чувствовать себя на своем месте — и в библиотеке, и в комнате дисциплинарного совета, и тоже лежать в кресле и читать какую-нибудь книжку. Может быть, у него даже получилось бы рассмешить Ханамию…

— Что-то я со всех сторон должен, — сказал он, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

— Ты говорил, что видел мамину деревянную шкатулку, которую она прячет, — новым, напряженным голосом сказал Хиромаса. — Я так понимаю, ты не просматривал… содержимое?

— Только верхнее фото, — у Ямазаки вспыхнули уши.

— Хочешь, я разом тебя освобожу и докажу тебе непредсказуемость вселенной? — голос Хиромасы показался Ямазаки натужно веселым.

— Ну давай.

Лицо Хиромасы на фоне красного дивана почти светилось белизной. Отличное получилось бы постановочное фото, подумал Ямазаки.

У Хиромасы остекленели глаза, когда, по-прежнему улыбаясь, он сказал:

— На самом деле никто ничего выигрывал. Родители ездили не к старшему брату папы, а к старшему брату мамы. Точнее, на вскрытие завещания.

— Но тогда почему…

Хиромаса перебил его, сжав кулаки.

— Семья отказалась от нее, потому что она снялась в порнографии.

В бокале таяли льдинки.

* * *

— А вот и наш хост, Аяко-сан!

— Приветули!

Она была точь-в-точь девушка из манги: волосы в крупных локонах, большие глаза, опушенные накладными ресницами, и маленький вздернутый носик.

— Это твой брат, Хиромаса-сан?

Ямазаки смотрел, как она льнет к его брату, его мутило.

— Поговорите, я пока отойду, — Хиромаса, бледно улыбнувшись, вышел.

Зеркальный закуток заливал тревожный неоновый свет. Ямазаки казалось, что зеркала только и ждут, чтобы придвинуться и раздавить его.

Аяко тронула его за плечо:

— Ты как, хочешь выпить? Или ты уже?

— Нет, я школьник, — Ямазаки сдавил ладонями раскалывающийся лоб. — Аяко-сан, ты веришь в хаотичность вселенной?

Она смотрела на него, хлопая глазами.

— Ага, — она словно бы поставила ему какой-то диагноз. — Кажется, тебе, наоборот, надо выпить.

Она нажала кнопку на столе и, выглянув в коридорчик, крикнула:

— Нам, пожалуйста, чего-нибудь полегче. 

Она выпрямилась, поправила рюши на груди — вся ее кофточка состояла сплошь из рюшей — и с дружелюбным интересом посмотрела на Ямазаки.

— Я — девушка практичная. Вселенная мне ни к чему. Я верю в чаевые, костюмы “Селин” и ипотеку. Мой ответ чем-то тебе помог?

— Мне так погано, — пожаловался Ямазаки. — Скажи, ты стала бы сниматься в порно?

— Ну и школьники пошли, — она закинула ногу на ногу. Ее локоны переливались блестками в голубом чудовищном свете. — Мне предлагали, конечно.

Официантка зашла и поставила перед ней поднос, уставленный бутылками.

— Так, что тут у нас…

Она быстро смешала для Ямазаки какой-то коктейль.

— Пей.

На вкус это оказалась какая-то кислая шипучка. Ямазаки, морщась, выпил ее залпом.

— Лихо, — она засмеялась. — А насчет порнушки, это на черный день. Мне пока и так нормально. Но, может, и снимусь, если совсем припрет.

Она сидела, наклонившись вперед, и покачивала туфелькой на ноге. Ямазаки не знал ни что делать с собой, ни что с ней.

— Выйдешь со мной покурить? — она склонила голову к плечу. — Только тихо, чтобы охранник не заметил.

Они выскользнули через заднюю дверь. В узкой щели пахло помойкой. Неоновая вывеска клуба светилась в вышине леденцово-розовым. Аяко закурила. Розовый шел ей больше синего.

— Эй, — шепнул Ямазаки. — Можно я тебя обниму?

Она внимательно посмотрела на него и выдохнула струю дыма.

— Конечно, Хиромаса-сан за все платит.

Он никогда не обнимался ни с кем настолько маленьким, хрупким и душистым. Ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы ему было удобнее. Ее волосы оказались жесткими, как проволока. Ямазаки уткнулся ей в макушку.

— Хочешь сиськи пощупать? — выдохнула она ему на ухо.

* * *

Хиромасе пришлось остановиться на полдороге: Ямазаки укачало. В придачу к шипучему коктейльчику он отпил еще и из стакана у Аяко-чан, и теперь в его желудке происходили шумные алкогольные войны.

— Я сейчас.

Они остановились у заграждения — река, не река. Ямазаки потерял ориентацию не только во времени, но и в пространстве. Внизу плескалась черная вода. Хиромаса подошел к нему и закурил.

— А часы твои где?

— Аяко-чан подарил, — пробурчал Ямазаки.

— Да, такая из тебя что хочешь вытянет, — Хиромаса хмыкнул.

С реки тянуло несвежей тинистой прохладой. Огни на противоположной берегу тускло отражались в воде. Очередной сверчок взорвался в кустах оглушительной трелью.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Забыли, — Ямазаки с усилием оттолкнулся от ограждения. — Я понял. Я совершенно свободен.

* * *

Охранник пустил его за ворота, не задавая вопросов.

Библиотека давно закрылась, и такая, темная, угрожающе поблескивала опустевшим темным пространством, в котором, казалось, кто-то притаился.

Ямазаки вздохнул и побрел к себе в комнату, остановившись на полдороге: по беговой дорожке кто-то бежал. Раскатистый чпок. Хара умудрялся жевать жвачку и на бегу.

Раньше бы Ямазаки прошел мимо, не останавливаясь, теперь вышел на дорожку и встал, растопырив руки.

— Хочешь сказать, ты тренируешься по ночам?

Хара вытащил из уха наушники и пожал плечами.

— Может быть, тебя ждал.

— Конечно, ведь я совершенно свободен, — невпопад сказал Ямазаки.

— Ты пьяный, что ли? — Хара принюхался.

— Чуть-чуть. Я сегодня, видишь ли, узнал, что у меня мама снималась в п… В п… В общем, мы выиграли все свое состояние в лотерею.

Хара молчал. На нем почему-то всегда было много слоев одежды. Наверное, потому что плечи широкие, а сам тощий, подумал Ямазаки.

— А часы твои где?

Ямазаки посмотрел на запястье.

— А. Я оставил за обнимашки.

Хара вдруг тяжело вздохнул.

— Смотри, а вот мои. Тоже дорогие — подсветка, шагомер.

Ямазаки попытался присвистнуть, но не смог. Хара расстегнул ремешок и протянул ему их.

— За что это?

— Может, я тоже нуждаюсь в обнимашках?

Ямазаки заржал.

— О, чувак, — проговорил он сквозь смех. — Знал бы ты, какой. Какой офигенный у меня был вечер. Свобода ва-а-аще.

Он подошел и обнял Хару. Тот на мгновение застыл и даже перестал жевать. От него пахло каким-то дорогим парфюмом — соль с пеплом, но гораздо сильнее — непобедимой мятной клубничкой. Как от Тат-чана. Ямазаки глубоко вдохнул и замер.

Здесь тоже орали сверчки. Ветер перебирал листья деревьев, вечнозеленые дубы и клены, Ямазаки точно помнил. У Хары в наушниках играло что-то динамичное и беговое. Быть может, подумал Ямазаки, какой-то смысл в этом все-таки есть.

— Ты это, не обращай внимания на Ханамию. Ну в смысле он иногда как ляпнет. А так он очень умный.

— А мне что с этим делать? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Что угодно? 

Хара вдруг обхватил его за пояс и принялся сильно раскачивать из стороны в сторону.

— Та-кой за-бав-ный Ямазаки.

— Стой, стой, меня сейчас стошнит.

Ямазаки переждал приступ головокружения.

— И он, значит, как ляпнет? А мне что делать?

— Эй, Ямазаки. Айда к нам, — Хара улыбался. — Будешь делать, что захочешь. Захочешь — Ханамию троллить, захочешь — в баскетбол играть. Что ты теряешь? Хотя бы попробуй.

Ямазаки в этом время стоял и думал, а что было бы сейчас, если бы Хиромаса ничего бы ему не сказал, и он продолжил бы свою историю? Наверное, думал он, я сейчас бы лежал в кровати и дулся на Ицуки. И Хара бы не стал с ним обниматься, и он не познакомился бы с Аяко-чан и не подарил бы ей свои часы. Стал бы он счастливей?

Это все вдруг показалось ему таким неважным. На него вдруг обрушилось ощущение, что все худшее позади. Что он узнал самое страшное, что только могло быть в его жизни. И теперь все будет только лучше. Ну или как-то по-другому.

— Эй, Хара.

— М? — он, кажется, таращился на звезды. Странный парень.

— Мне тут надо научиться ворочать деньжищами…

— О, это ты в правильном месте, — Хара длинно ухмыльнулся. — У большей части людей здесь нет других талантов — только умение делать деньги. Самое главное — внимательно следить за ними.

— Но есть и другие, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Ямазаки.

— Хм? — наверное где-то в пространстве под уровнем собственной челки Хара поднял брови.

— Те, которые умеют играть в баскетбол.

— Одно другому не помеха.

В другое время — и в другой жизни — у Хары уже был бы синяк под глазом, а Ямазаки сорвал бы голос, доказывая, что не пидор.

— Ладно, — проворчал он. — Попрошу я вашего Ханамию.

Хара потрепал его по макушке:

— Главное, не продешеви.

Уже глубокой ночью, засыпая, Ямазаки подумал, что надо будет как-то… поговорить с мамой что ли. Как-то по-нормальному, а не как у него получалось: “Мам, я вляпался”.

В его новой, обнуленной жизни у него могло получиться.

В конце концов, думал он, смежив веки, и у Ханамии… Он этого не знает, но даже его танцы все равно — баскетбол. Ямазаки решил, что готов попробовать. Сначала это, а потом — решительно все.


End file.
